Paige's Sister Part 4 High School
by sammunro
Summary: Chapter 26! Sam, DJ, Caitie and David are all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they’ll probably never see each other again?
1. Entering

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam Halliwell wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her three best friends as they all stood just inside the entrance of Baker High.  
  
"Senior year guys!" She exclaimed  
  
"We made it!" David said impressed with that all. "We really made it."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves guys!" DJ said laughing. "We still got ten months to get through!"  
  
"If I kiss you will you shut-up and let us enjoy this moment?" Sam asked her month-away-from-being-a-year-together boyfriend.  
  
"Definitely!" DJ Collins replied, as they both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"You guys are so made for each other!" Caitie Taylor told them as they broke apart.  
  
"You guys applying for the same colleges?" David Travis asked them  
  
The two shared a worried look. "We haven't really discussed that yet." DJ told him grimly Caitie noticed the new-found tension between the couple and tapped Sam's arm.  
  
"Come with me to the bathroom. I want to check my make-up!"  
  
"Okay" Sam agreed making a mental note to thank Caitie later. "See yah guys!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam got through the first day of school easily due to the fact that the teachers always repeat the same thing everyday in each of their classes. Who they are, anybody knew to the school, and what they're going to be teaching through out the class term.  
  
Sam walked from her bus stop and to the Manor where she threw her backpack to the couch, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Sprite from the fridge.  
  
Piper walked in to find Sam reading a magazine that arrived in the mail for her.  
  
"You seemed to get home later today, new bus driver?"  
  
Sam kept looking at the magazine but responded to the question. "I walked from the bus stop, instead of orbing."  
  
"Too many people around?" Piper wondered  
  
Sam shook her head. "Didn't want to."  
  
Piper leaned onto the counter top, looking directly at Sam. "Okay, what's up?"  
  
Sam finally looked up from her magazine but she was obviously annoyed. "What?!"  
  
"You love magick! Why didn't you want to use it?"  
  
"Because I'm just tired of it! I just want to get through my senior year of this crap and just get my own life started!"  
  
Piper nodded. Sam picked her magazine back up and grabbed what was left of her Sprite.  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that night -  
  
Sam was on the phone in room, Piper smiled as she walked past her room and heard that Sam was giggling and gossiping with Caitie.  
  
"Hold on Hun. I got a beep. Hello?" Sam answered  
  
"Hey" DJ's voice called to her  
  
"Hey you. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, the band just kinda having a rehearsal/gig tonight, maybe you and Caitie want to come check it out?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Stacy Myers house. She's having a party type thing and we need the practice so we took it."  
  
"Well hold on. Caitie's on the next line, I'll ask her."  
  
Sam went back to Caitie and asked her if she wanted to go. The two got into a small conversation about the awkwardness from earlier between the two but Sam tried to brush it off as much as possible. Soon Sam exited her room and asked Piper if she could go. Piper soon said yes and the two were on their way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam quickly arrived at DJ's friend Mark's house and the two piled out of the jeep.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Caitie exclaimed as the boys came into eyesight referring to a squeak that had blasted from the open garage moments before they parked.  
  
"DJ's being an idiot!" The drum player of the band - Shawn - called out to them.  
  
"Let's hear it!" Sam called out to them as her and Caitie took seats on a couple of lawn chairs.  
  
"You didn't tell her man?" Mark asked, hitting DJ on the arm to get his attention.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sam demanded.  
  
DJ sighed nervously. "Larry got laryngitis from Sarah. He can't sing for us next week at the party or the gig two weeks from now at P3."  
  
"So what?" Sam demanded, angrily.  
  
"S- s- so we need another singer." He finished  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to DJ. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"OOH" The rest of the guys echoed mockingly  
  
"Well can't we just stay here? With witnesses?"  
  
Sam gave DJ her coldest glare and walked to the back of the garage. He carefully set his electric guitar down in its stand and DJ followed her. 


	2. Discussing

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably see each other again?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You of all people know that I DON'T sing anymore! Why the hell didn't you ask Caitie?"  
  
"Sam, you are awesome! You know it, I know it, Caitie knows it. Everybody knows it! Listen to me. I called Caitie earlier before I called you to set this up. I expressed my doubts about you not wanting to and she told me not to even think about asking her because she refused to do it! We're all here for you!"  
  
Sam opened her mouth but closed it again, she couldn't think of anything to respond to him with.  
  
"Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sam sighed and walked back to the band. She took the spot in the middle of the band in front of the microphone and looked at Caitie, who was grinning and nodded.  
  
Sam nodded back and DJ had finally retaken his place in the band with his guitar. "What song?" She asked  
  
"Daisy Duke - by Rooney." Mark explained "You guys don't sing your own songs?" She asked  
  
They all shook their heads. "That's totally against the law!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Before we play in public we always shout out a disclaimer." Shawn explained. "We checked it out. As long as we use a disclaimer and give props to the band who the song actually belonged to then we can use it."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Alrighty then. Wait a minute! Daisy Duke? Isn't that like a total rape song?" (A/N: It's just a theory that one of one friends has.)  
  
DJ, Mark and Shawn all shrugged. "Sam, girl." Mark started. "We've all been working on this song for weeks! We have others but this is the one we're still struggling on!"  
  
Sam sighed again and nodded. "Fine  
  
The guys started playing while Sam listened to the intro.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
For the next chapter if at all possible you might want to download 'Daisy Duke' by Rooney so you can kinda follow the lyrics along and get the tune and stuff. If you can't download it then I can can email it to you. You just have to email me first! :D Ciao! 


	3. Performance

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably see each other again?  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Disclaimer - I SO do NOT own the song "Daisy Duke" or Rooney!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
I wanna know  
  
All there's to know about you  
  
I want you to know  
  
Nothing about me although...  
  
I'll give you a taste  
  
When you think that you know me  
  
I'll blow you away  
  
So baby, bow down Daisy Duke  
  
You don't know me so well  
  
I think you know that now  
  
I'm unbreakable  
  
There's no need for fragile stickers  
  
You're too young for me  
  
But I can keep a secret  
  
I'm in total control  
  
Of the situation  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Sit on my couch  
  
Snuggle with me through the hard night  
  
I don't bite, baby  
  
I'll be good to you in the morning  
  
Don't you say no to me, baby  
  
Big mistake  
  
I'll throw you away  
  
So baby, bow down Daisy Duke  
  
You don't know me so well  
  
I think you know that now  
  
I'm unbreakable  
  
There's no need for fragile stickers  
  
You're too young for me  
  
But I can keep a secret  
  
I'm in total control  
  
Of the situation  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
I'm much too rough  
  
With the way that I phrase things  
  
I'm sorry for cuffing you  
  
To my bathtub  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
You don't know me so well  
  
I think you know that now  
  
I'm unbreakable  
  
There's no need for fragile stickers  
  
You're too young for me  
  
But I can keep a secret  
  
I'm in total control  
  
Of the situation  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Bow down Daisy Duke  
  
Sam finished the last line of the song and the crowd of Stacy Myers party applauded. Caitie and David were waiting for Sam when she stepped off the little platform Stacy had got for them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You guys are awesome!" Caitie shouted excitedly  
  
"Thanks" Sam grinned brightly.  
  
"You guys are so not done!" Stacy's annoying perky called from behind them.  
  
"Defrag Stacy!" Sam spoke, turning around to face her. "It's called taking a break." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not paying you to take breaks!"  
  
"You're not paying us!" Sam retorted  
  
"It's a figure of speech Halliwell!" Stacy stated  
  
"Get off my back Stacy!"  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. That's DJ's job." With that Stacy turned and walked away.  
  
Sam glared after her and looked down to see her right hand shaking a little bit. "I'll be right back." She told David and Caitie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam made her way through the crowds of people and upstairs where all the coats were chucked. She orbed her jacket to herself and took out her pills. Since school had started, the pressures of the twelfth grade were all ready starting to bother her which led to her beginning to forget to take her pills every morning.  
  
Soon Sam headed back downstairs and back up to the platform for the next song.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hey, short little AN here! - Do you guys want me to being in Sam's biological father Josh? I was thinking of doing it but I want to know what you guys think! Bye! 


	4. Wyatt

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"SO?" Phoebe asked excitedly plopping herself down in front of Sam on the couch. "How's senior year? How are your courses? What courses are you taking?"  
  
Sam laughed at Phoebe's hyperness. "Okay, okay. Number 1 - senior year JUST started but it's going good so far. Number 2 - My courses are fine and number 3 - I'm taking English 12, Math12, Science12, Law12 and Business Ed12. I already got the rest of the courses I needed to graduate."  
  
"You in any of your friends classes?"  
  
"DJ took totally different courses then me like gym! Then again he's on the basketball team. Hey! Apparently there's some new gym couch. Probably a couple years older then mom."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Cool, is he cute?"  
  
Sam jokingly rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm taken. I wouldn't know."  
  
Phoebe teasingly sighed. "So true.... Is he cute?" She asked again.  
  
Sam burst out laughing and tossed a pillow at her.  
  
Piper laughed as she walked into the living room where a pillow war had erupted.  
  
"If you two are done, dinner's on the table!" She told them as she tried to stifle her giggles.  
  
Sam and Phoebe looked at each other and grinned. They both then threw their pillows at Piper, which led to both of them being chased around the living room by Piper with their pillows.  
  
Paige walked into the same picture and laughed. "Help Paige!" Sam yelled laughing as hard as she could while Piper was chasing her.  
  
"Okay!" Paige agreed but stopped Sam and held onto her while Piper caught up to her and started gently hitting her with the pillow. Paige finally had to let go making Sam fall onto Piper and the two fell to the floor. Phoebe stood by Paige and all four of them were in a fit of hysteria.  
  
"Come on guys" Piper finally told them again after they had gotten through their initial laughing period. "Dinner's ready."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Next day - After School -  
  
"Mom?" Sam called as she entered the Manor.  
  
"Up here Sam!" Piper called from upstairs.  
  
Sam sighed and orbed upstairs.  
  
"What happened to not using your magick?" Piper asked even though her back was to Sam, she was able to hear her chimes from the orb.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Long day. that's why I wanted to ask you something, Caitie and David are going to the basketball game tonight. DJ's playing so I wanted to know if I could go?"  
  
"When does it start?"  
  
Sam thought for a minute trying to remember. "Around 7-7:30 I think"  
  
"Sure. have a good time, are you still going to have dinner?"  
  
"Actually if it's okay with you I think we'll probably stop after the game for pizza or something."  
  
"As long as you eat sometime, it's okay."  
  
"Great! Thanks mom. oh and DJ said that his mom and Aunt want to meet you, Dad, Phoebe and Paige sometime. They're going to the game tonight if you guys want to come?"  
  
"Oh sweetie you know that we would but what about Wyatt?"  
  
Sam thought for a moment and cringed. "Caitie has a little brother, just a few months older then Wyatt so she's a stay-at-home mom for the two....?"  
  
"Please tell me - it'll help me sleep better for the rest of my life - that you bumped your head sometime and that's why you're suggesting that I leave your brother - my son - with Missy Taylor. What if he uses his powers?"  
  
"Wyatt's a smart kid. He's a year and almost three months old. He knows when and when not to use his powers!"  
  
Piper sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"I don't like her either mom but look at Caitie could the same bitch you went to school with be able to raise someone like Caitie?"  
  
Piper didn't reply for a minute. "I hate it when you're right!"  
  
"Really? Because I kind of like it" Sam grinned. "I'll call Caitie"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Before going to the school, Piper stopped at Caitie house to drop off Wyatt and pick up Caitie.  
  
Sam and Caitie had now commandeered the very back of the jeep, Leo, Wyatt's baby seat and Paige in the middle seats with Phoebe driving and Piper in the passenger seat.  
  
Caitie ran by Piper to the jeep when they stopped and Piper was taking Wyatt in. Missy was waiting for the two at the front door.  
  
"I know this is awkward" Missy started. "But I'll make sure Wyatt is safe while he's here tonight. My husband is home with me and Jordan. - Caitie's little brother. -"  
  
"Well I appreciate you taking him. He already ate and had a short nap. His favorite game is when you hide your face behind your hands and say 'Where's Wyatt?' twice and take away your hands and say 'there he is'. He has a small allergy to peach baby food in case he gets hungry again but he shouldn't. Sam, Phoebe, Paige and my cell phone numbers are all in the book in the front pocket of his bag there they'll al be turned on at the game. We'll swing by to drop off Caitie unless they go for pizza or something afterwards in which Sam will drop Caitie off around 11 or so. If it's us she should be home around 10:15. I'll get her to call you after the game is done." Piper was surprised that she managed to say all of that so fast but yet Missy still seemed to catch everything she said.  
  
"Perfect. have a good night Piper."  
  
"You too." With that Piper turned around and walked back to the jeep with ease.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	5. Game Time

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The game -  
  
The six piled into the gymnasium. Sam looked for DJ's mom and Aunt while Caitie looked for David.  
  
They both found who they were looking for because David was sitting with his mom and dad who were sitting with DJ's mom and Aunt.  
  
"Great. My parents are the only one's who are missing." Caitie mumbled under her breath  
  
"Don't worry about it. The parents will start talking it up and David, you and me can all go somewhere else to watch the game."  
  
"Thanks Sam." Caitie smiled  
  
"Come on."  
  
Soon they approached the two sets of families and David. "Hello" Piper greeted them all while David, Caitie al stood back a bit. All the parents made their introductions and all sat down. The kids sat a few aisles down and DJ took a time out from warm-up with his friend Mac and they approached the other three.  
  
"I think we're an embarrassment to our kids." DJ's mom commented.  
  
Everybody laughed. "Oh well we all remember that age. I'm sure we couldn't stand being our parents." Paige spoke up.  
  
"So true." David's mom told them.  
  
Soon DJ turned his head and waved to the parents and smiled politely before turning back to his friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Going to score me a basket?" Sam asked teasingly  
  
"What do I get if I do?" He asked just as lightheartedly  
  
Sam leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I don't want the parents to overhear me." She leaned back and jokingly winked at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Soon the game began. Since DJ's team was on the bench right in front of them. Nobody could see the coach's face.  
  
Sam realized DJ's was extremely nervous and was missing a lot of easy shots. She thought for a minute and looked back at Piper. Piper saw Sam turn around and look at her. She somehow knew what Sam was thinking. She shook her head no. Sam turned around and hesitated for another moment. She then hit Caitie on the shoulder and stood up. Caitie and David looked at each other confused and followed her down the stands.  
  
The three disappeared into a corner by the stands where nobody would see them since there's wasn't any bleachers on the other side of the gym.  
  
"What are you doing?" David asked.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and after a couple of moments she threw out her hands. The game froze and so did all the parents except for her family and David.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked form behind her.  
  
"Sam!" Piper called out. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Sam!" David hissed. "Why didn't I freeze?" he then asked confused.  
  
"I didn't want you to. DJ's nervous. Too nervous."  
  
"I'm not letting you do magick on him."  
  
"Too late" Sam spoke unfreezing everything, grabbing both Caitie and David's arms. She pulled three cans of pop out of her shoulder bag. she had stacked up before coming and told them to act like nothing happened.  
  
They walked back over and took their seats. Piper walked down and casually sat by Sam so the other parents wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked smiling  
  
"I didn't do anything" Sam lied  
  
"You froze everything. Why?"  
  
DJ then caught the ball and did a lay-up to the basket. It went in!  
  
"And why id DJ suddenly scoring? He was nervous before and now he's getting his shots in?"  
  
"Look, all I did was tell him something. couldn't exactly run out onto the court during the game and do it."  
  
"You didn't do a spell?"  
  
"Dad would know if I did, wouldn't he?"  
  
Piper sighed. " I guess you're right but still - be careful next time?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Piper looked out to the game before going back to her seat but she picked the wrong time because at that moment the new coach for Baker high turned around. 


	6. Sick

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Leo sensed something wrong with Piper. He got up and sat down beside her with Sam.  
  
"Piper what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom?" Sam asked, getting almost freaked.  
  
Phoebe and Paige could sense something was wrong too. They stood up and sat around Piper.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"I- I need air."  
  
Piper stood up and walked as fast as she could to the nearest door, which was where Sam, David and Caitie had just stood.  
  
Sam stood up as well and jumped over the bleacher rail and followed her mother.  
  
"Is something wrong?" DJ's mom asked concerned  
  
"Always" Phoebe muttered as they all stood up and followed after Piper and Sam.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam looked around for Piper through the long dark hallways of her school.  
  
"MOM?" She didn't receive an answer.  
  
She took out her cell phone and dialed Piper's cell phone. A trick she learned from Scream 3.  
  
"Hello?" Piper finally answered. She was obviously crying.  
  
"Mom, where are you?" She asked  
  
"Outside sweetie."  
  
"I'll be right there." Sam hung up her phone and put it back in her bag and ran outside where she found Piper on the steps crying.  
  
She sat down beside her, just as Piper had just done in at the game.  
  
"What's wrong? Mom?"  
  
"What's the coach's name?"  
  
"Coach... uh. it starts with an M...I can't remember. Why?"  
  
"Milroy?" Piper asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
Sam snapped her fingers. "Milroy! That's it!" Her excitement cleared and looked at Piper again. "How did you know?"  
  
"What's his first name?"  
  
"Coach J. Milroy. That's all we know."  
  
"Joshua Milroy" Piper stated.  
  
It dawned on Sam. "You mean the new coach - is my.." Sam trailed off she couldn't finished it.  
  
"Your father." Piper told her looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Sam couldn't speak she leaned over the steps and was sick to her stomach. This was SO not something she wanted to deal with this year. 


	7. Promise

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After they went through their shock period. Piper and Sam stood up and Sam told her to go start up the jeep.  
  
She took out her cell phone out again and called David's.  
  
"Sam?" David asked  
  
"Yea David it's me. Is my dad right there?"  
  
"Yea. Hold on. Leo" David held out the phone to Leo and he took it.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yea Dad. It's me. Take a look at the coach."  
  
Leo turned to look at Baker High's coach at first he didn't realize who it was. "What about him?"  
  
"You're the one who has been looking over mom since she was born you tell me!" She hissed at him  
  
Leo turned back to the coach and then it finally clicked with him. "Ohmigod" He whispered  
  
"Yea!" Sam retorted.  
  
"I have to go. I'm sending Paige and Phoebe out now."  
  
Leo hung up David's cell phone and handed it back to him.  
  
"Leo? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Sam and Piper are going home now. You guys go with them. Mr. and Mrs. Travis? Can Caitie get a ride home with you? We're having a family emergency, I think"  
  
They nodded. "Yea, that's no problem. Caitie you want to call your mom?" Mrs. Travis suggested  
  
Caitie nodded and David handed her his cell phone again.  
  
"Can you tell her we'll be stopping for Wyatt soon, too?" Leo asked  
  
Caitie nodded again and dialed her house. Paige and Phoebe looked at Leo.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just go find Piper and Sam."  
  
With that Leo walked over to Baker High's bench and casually started talking to the coach. Caitie, David and the parents were confused with what was happening.  
  
"You got a son playing?" Coach Milroy asked Leo, as he saw Leo stand behind him.  
  
"Me? No. Just got a daughter whose boyfriend is on the team. Thought we'd come along and check the team out.  
  
"Must be DJ's girlfriend huh?"  
  
"Yea. How'd you know?"  
  
"DJ's always talking to his friend Mac about her. I overhear them during practice. Sarah?"  
  
"Sam, but a lot people thinks its Sarah."  
  
The coach nodded. "Where you from?" Leo asked him.  
  
"Right here in San Francisco. I even went here to Baker High for High School."  
  
"Really? So did my wife and her sisters."  
  
"Oh yea? Maybe I know them."  
  
"Probably. The oldest one was probably your grade. You look like she would now."  
  
"Would?" He asked  
  
"Uh yea. She actually passed on a almost three years now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What was her name?"  
  
"Prue. Prudence Halliwell"  
  
Recognition flashed through Josh's eyes. Leo could tell that now he would obviously be more careful about how open he was from here on out. "Oh yea. I knew Prue. I'm sorry to hear about her passing."  
  
"Thank-you. it was really hard on her sisters."  
  
"Uh... right. Her sisters. What are there names again Phoebe and..?" He was clearly lying.  
  
"Piper. She's my wife."  
  
"Piper. Right. Well Prue was my age so Piper should be about 33 now? Your guy's daughter is 17? Geez that means she would've had to have been pregnant as age..." His eyes went massive as he realized that Sam couldn't be Leo's daughter.  
  
"16." Leo stated, suddenly he pushed Josh to the ground. He didn't hit him though. Leo was a pacifist and before he could've even had the chance to do anything the two referee's stopped the game and pulled Leo off of him.  
  
"Break it up!" They yelled  
  
Leo was forced out of the basketball court and once outside he orbed back to the Manor where the four girls were just getting home.  
  
Sam quietly but visibly angrily went straight to her room, slamming her door. In the living room they could hear Sam biff her shoulder bag at her wall.  
  
Piper went just as quietly to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige still didn't know what was wrong but both felt in was best to leave it for morning. They headed upstairs with Wyatt while Leo followed Piper into the kitchen where she was trying not to breakdown.  
  
"She's not mad at you." Leo told her as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's mad at the situation. She always accepted that she was an accidental pregnancy and that she was a rape baby but she didn't want to ever meet her father."  
  
"I KNOW Leo!" Piper told her more sternly.  
  
"Sorry" He told her softly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with this. Getting through the two years of high school with him until he graduated nearly killed me. I don't want Sam to go through that. Knowing he's her father."  
  
"Yea well now he knows she's his daughter too."  
  
Piper turned to face him "What?"  
  
"I kind of jumped him at the game after Sam called me."  
  
"But you're a pacifist."  
  
"He hurt you. Bad. Now he's hurting my daughter. Being a pacifist didn't matter right then, I wanted to hurt him."  
  
"Thank-you." After hearing that Piper couldn't help but breakdown in Leo's arms.  
  
As he soothed her hair he whispered to Piper. "I don't know how but I promise that'll be okay. I do." 


	8. Office Drama

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Monday morning -  
  
"Would Samantha Halliwell please report to the office!" Blared over the school's PA system.  
  
"What'd you do? David asked only half joking  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's about what Dad did." She told them rolling her eyes before walking away.  
  
"Does she mean like at the game?" DJ asked  
  
Caitie shrugged as she closed her locker.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Sam opened the door to the Office waiting room where Mrs. Redman greeted her.  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Your parents and Mr. Barstow are waiting for you in his Office. You can go right in."  
  
Sam sighed. Mr. Barstow was the principle and having her parents and the school principle in the school office was something she used to be accustomed too but now she was happy to know it wasn't about her.  
  
"Ah. Ms. Matthews, how nice of you to join us. I was just having a chat with your 'parents' here. Please have a seat."  
  
Sam shrugged her backpack off her right shoulder and sat down. She hated Mr. Barstow, she hated being in a school's principle office and she REALLY hated the fake emphasis he had put on 'parents'. From the look Piper was giving him Sam was pretty sure she didn't appreciate it either.  
  
"We were just discussing the incident Friday night involving your foster father here and Coach Milroy."  
  
"Leo's my father." Sam corrected him harshly.  
  
"Sam" Piper started softly trying not to create a scene.  
  
"No. No, Ms. Halliwell it's quite alright. I'd like to hear what Sam has to say. Is Piper here your mother as well?"  
  
"Actually?" Sam started getting and sounding very cocky. She looked at Piper to see if she should go on like she wanted too."  
  
Piper merely waved her hand signaling it was okay.  
  
"Actually yes" Sam started again. "I believe she was the one in labor with me."  
  
"Well according to your adoption papers Mrs. Julie Matthews was the one in labor with you seventeen years ago!"  
  
"You're an ass you know that?" Sam asked him "Sam!" Piper started this time a little louder even though she knew it would be useless because Sam couldn't stop when she got into a fight like this.  
  
"Your behavior and language is intolerable Ms. Halliwell! Mr. Barstow got louder as well.  
  
"So is you trying to revise history!"  
  
"I'm simply telling you what the papers tell me."  
  
"Well okay. Tell me what this paper says!"  
  
Sam grabbed a pen and post-it from his desk and quickly scribbled a message on it. She tore the paper away from its pad and smiled innocently handing it to him.  
  
He looked at it and crinkled it in his hands.  
  
"That's five-day suspension Ms. Halliwell, please collect whatever belongings you will need until next Monday after this meeting is over."  
  
"I'll collect them now Thank-you." Sam grabbed her backpack and slammed the door on her way out.  
  
Before noticing DJ, Caitie and David waiting for her in the waiting room on her way out she called to Mrs. Redman. "I'm signed out for the next five days!"  
  
Piper was the next one out of the office. She looked absolutely furious and was flying after Sam. The three friends looked at each other and got up after them.  
  
"SAMANTHA ROSE MATTHEWS-HALLIWELL! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Piper yelled down the hallway.  
  
Classes were in session so they didn't have to worry about kids watching or hearing them. DJ and David just happened to have the same free period just then while Caitie skipped to find out what was happening with Sam.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Sam yelled back as Piper tried to grab her arm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Piper demanded from her.  
  
"I don't need that son-of-a-bitch revising history that you lived through and then I lived through!"  
  
"Maybe not!" Piper retorted. "But you do need to be in school!"  
  
Somebody cleared their throat behind the mother and daughter and as a reaction without looking in unison they both yelled "WHAT!??!"  
  
Once they realized it was Coach Milroy though, the fighting tension between the two instantly disappeared and Piper pulled Sam closer to herself.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." He chuckled. "Except I have to say you look more like your father then your mother.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	9. Only DNA, Nothing more

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Stay the hell away from her." Piper growled at him.  
  
DJ, Caitie and David finally came around the corner but upon seeing the scene in front of them, they stayed hidden.  
  
"How are you Piper?" He asked sounding almost genuine.  
  
"Stay away from us." Piper repeated.  
  
"I think I have the rights to see my own daughter don't I?" He asked  
  
"I'm seventeen, eighteen in a week. I have the choice to see you or not and I choose not to!"  
  
"Come on Sam! I'm your father."  
  
"Leo's my father you son-of-a--"  
  
Coach Milroy held his hand up cutting her off. "Language please. This is a school." "Kind of takes the sanctity out of it with you in it" Sam retorted  
  
"Now how would you know?" He asked mockingly  
  
"I know enough to know that my mother is only sixteen years older then me and that you made that happen because her older sister wouldn't sleep with you."  
  
"What else do you know?" He asked  
  
"I also know that the only reason that my mom hasn't tracked you down and pressed charges is because of the statue of limitations law. She had eight years to press charges against you as soon as she turned eighteen but she couldn't and you got away scotch-free."  
  
"Smart kid Piper" He said raising his eyebrows looking at piper and nodded. "Good job. I'm surprised she isn't a nerd like you were at her age since she knows so much."  
  
"See?" Sam told him. "That comment right there proves that you know shit- all about me or my life. Then again you've only know I existed since Friday night - which I might add is another reason why I will NEVER admit to any relation at all to you! - but you look at my grades? I barely passed grade 9 before coming here two years ago! I cheated on every single test that year by hacking the computer systems! I only knowledge I can basically retain is how stuff in this world works and that's only because I've probably seen everything that's wrong in this world happen right in front of my eyes. I never did a thing to stop it when I had the choice to. That's how I know what I know!"  
  
"Been busy have you?" He asked smirking.  
  
Sam smiled at him condescendingly. "How the hell is it that you're still alive?"  
  
"See you around Piper." With that Coach Joshua Milroy walked away.  
  
Piper stood in front of Sam shocked.  
  
"How did you do that? That's your biological father and you didn't back down at all!?"  
  
"A - The only thing I share with that man is DNA B - I've adapted to dealing with pieces of scum that I know will die someday. you just have to hope everyday that the someday is coming very soon. I'm going to go get my stuff." With that Sam walked in the opposite direction from the one The coach had just walked to. While Piper still stood there in astonishment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You guys can come out if you want!" She called to Sam's friends.  
  
Caitie, David and DJ came out sheepishly from around the lockers.  
  
"Is everything said here.. true?" Caitie asked  
  
Piper nodded. "Unfortunately."  
  
"How's Sam doing?" DJ, already knowing the answer  
  
"She doesn't need this in her life right now. Everything was finally right for her and then this happened." Piper responded truthfully. "Now the only other thing that could go wrong would be seeing her foster parents again."  
  
"Why?" David asked. "I thought that only reason Sam didn't like them was because they gave her the choice to stay or leave. At the time she felt like they were kicking her out."  
  
Piper finally looked at the three. "There's something she hasn't told anybody about them. I can feel it. She was really scared when they paged her last year."  
  
"As rude as this sounds to ask." Caitie started. "But nothing is ever going to be okay for Sam is it?"  
  
"Maybe someday Caitie, maybe someday they will. But I don't see it the near future."  
  
With that Piper walked away to find Sam.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
At the Manor -  
  
"You're grounded. You know that right?" Piper asked Sam as they walked through the Manor door.  
  
"Didn't expect anything less." Sam told her, rolling her eyes. Luckily she was already walking towards her room and Piper didn't see her though.  
  
Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen where they were out of hearing distance from Sam.  
  
"How is she handling this so calmly?" Leo asked as Piper put on some coffee.  
  
"My theory is that she hates Josh so much that she's not even finding him worth being upset over and that's the attitude that she should have. It's the attitude I should have." Piper emphasized the 'I' in her words.  
  
"And what attitude DO you have?" Leo asked, trying to get Piper to open up to him about this.  
  
If Sam had never entered their lives, Piper would've never told anyone what had happened to her at age 16. Leo had already known of course though because he had been watching out for the girls since they were born he knew everything that had ever happened to them. For the last several years he had always secretly hoped Piper would tell him that it had happened but it Sam hadn't entered their lives or if Leo wasn't a whitelighter and didn't know about it; Piper would've never told him.  
  
"Scared" She admitted.  
  
"Of what?" Leo questioned  
  
"Trying to take Sam away. Him hurting Sam, ruining things for her now that she has her life straightened out."  
  
"Nobody's going to let that happen!" Leo stated confidently, walking over to her and embracing Piper as tight as he could. He looked her in the eyes. "Especially not Sam."  
  
"I don't want to lose our daughter Leo" Piper told him, starting to break down.  
  
Leo held her tightly and stroked Piper's hair as she cried into his chest. "It's okay, it's alright. We're not going to. I promise that that will never happen as long as I'm alive... figuratively speaking of course." he added in earning a small chuckle from Piper. She wiped her eyes and face clean of tears.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: Hey, I think this is what I want to do next but I want my readers opinions!  
  
I think I want to bring Sam's foster parents left but I kind of feel like that would be rushing it a little since I JUST brought her father back.  
  
Is there anywhere that you guys want me to go with her father? Anything he does? Please let me know! L8r! :) 


	10. Kiddo

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that night Caitie called. Phoebe took their cordless into Sam's room and handed it to her. "Piper says you have five minutes to tell her you can't talk."  
  
With that Phoebe left the room. Sam sighed all the grownups in the house hardly looked or spoke to her since she got home earlier that day. She knew they were disappointed in her. At some points she laughed to herself but she had to fight off the urge to tell them to go ask to look at her school records before she came to them.  
  
Sam finally put the phone to her ear. - Hey Caitie  
  
Caitie - Hey, what's up?  
  
Sam - I'm suspended until NEXT Monday!  
  
Caitie - That sucks girl.  
  
Sam - Tell me about it. I only got five minutes to talk. Grounded from going out, phone, computer and TV. I'm only allowed to come out of my room for meals and stuff, which I think I'll be skipping anyways. Everybody's like hardly looking at me!  
  
"SAM! TIME'S UP!" Piper voice yelled through the house.  
  
Sam - I gotta go hun.  
  
Caitie - I'll tell DJ and David.  
  
Sam - Thanks girl.  
  
"SAM! NOW!" Piper yelled again  
  
"OKAY!" Sam yelled back angrily  
  
Sam - I really gotta go now. Later.  
  
With that both girls hung up and Sam barely opened her door and set the phone on the nearest table. She then closed her door and laid down on her bed sighing.  
  
A couple minutes later she heard her door creak open and Paige softly called her name.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam quickly closed her eyes. She was already turned away from the door so she was lucky she didn't have to move any.  
  
"Sam?" Paige called again, this time coming fully into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I know you're awake. We lived together for two months upstairs when you first came. Remember?"  
  
Sam relented and opened her eyes but still didn't acknowledge Paige being there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sam turned to face Paige for a minute in disbelief that she would even have to ask that before turning back around.  
  
She heard Paige sigh and move closer to the bed. She sat down on the edge and started to move Sam's hair out of her face.  
  
"How are you doing? You okay?"  
  
"You're the first one to ask me that" Sam replied softly  
  
"Piper's just upset because as your mother this is the first typical problem she's had to deal with and Phoebe is just... She doesn't know what to think, what to say, what to do. She's trying to just trying to stay out of it."  
  
"What about you?" Sam asked  
  
"Mr. Barstow was trying to take away your past. He tried to cancel what you and Piper both went through. I understand why you took offence to it and why you reacted the way you did."  
  
Sam finally turned to face Paige on the bed. "Really?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Really. I'm going to be your sister before your aunt Sam. Always."  
  
"Thanks Paige."  
  
"No problem Kiddo." Paige told her before turning away to get up off of the bed.  
  
"No. Please stay."  
  
Paige smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." With that she laid back down on the bed. Sam gently put her head onto Paige's chest as she stroked her hair.  
  
Even though the two just stayed like that for almost a half-hour without talking it was still probably the best part of their day combined. 


	11. Alex

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Due to popular demand I'm bringing Sam's father into the story and possibly her foster parents. First her father though. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A week and couple of days later -  
  
Sam was finally back in school but was still trying to catch on her work that she missed. Caitie approached her at her locker.  
  
"Hey, you hear? New kid in school. Our year. I heard she's a real badass."  
  
"Worse then me?" Sam teased but Caitie's face went stony.  
  
"You mean that you USED to be. Right?" She asked cautiously  
  
"What's with you girl? Of course that's what I meant."  
  
Suddenly it was almost like watching a TV show when the hot guy walks down the hallway and everybody cleared the hallway path for him except now it was the new girl and everyone looked terrified.  
  
The new girl wore a leather jacket almost identical to Sam's, her strawberry blond hair had streaks of orange, green, blue, purple and red going everywhere through it. Her nose, ears, lip and bellybutton were all pierced and her sun tattoo right above her navel was the same as Sam's only the girls was visible since she was wearing a black midriff top with a skull on it. The skull had a tongue and a pierced nose as well.  
  
(A/N: That's a shirt I saw at the mall the other day and looked really kickass!)  
  
Sam smiled as the girl walked through the hall she stopped and faced Sam.  
  
"Sam! Chicka! Where have you been hiding?!"  
  
"Alex girl! How the hell have you been?!"  
  
The girls hit each other's hands and did their own little handshake.  
  
Caitie cleared her throat. People in the hallway crowded the path again but most of them were giving the girl and Sam side looks of confusion.  
  
"Oh sorry, my bad. Caitie this is a friend from Turner Junior High. She was my best friend before I fell in with Brian and Joey."  
  
Caitie looked at Sam quickly but strangely. It was the first time Sam had ever spoke about Turner Junior High or Brian and Joey without a monotone or depressed tone even but now she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I haven't seen her since then. She moved right before I became friends with them. We got the tattoos together. She gave me my jacket and she bought the one she's wearing together. Kind of like friendship jackets. We never kept in touch either. Stupidity on our parts."  
  
"Does your still fit?" Alex asked  
  
"Yea, totally. Hey, listen, you wanna come over after school or tonight?"  
  
"Are you still living with the Chances?" Alex asked extremely quietly  
  
Sam shook her head. "No. No I found my real parents and family. LONG story!" "Good. I was so scared leaving you with them."  
  
"No, everything worked out. Especially now that we're together again."  
  
The two smiled and hugged. "What do you have first class?" Sam asked as they separated.  
  
"I gotta go to the office and check, come with me?"  
  
"Ooh" Sam cringed a bit. "Probably not a smart move on my part. I got suspended last Monday for a week for telling Mr. Barstow off, but I'll show you where it is IF you come over tonight?"  
  
"Uh Sam?" Caitie spoke up again  
  
"Yea?" Sam asked, turning her attention back to Caitie for the moment  
  
"Me, you, David and DJ all have plans for tonight. Remember? We've planned this since the middle of last week because you're not grounded anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" Alex said looking cockily at Caitie and batting her eyelashes.  
  
Caitie looked at her with pure hatred for a quick moment before plastering an obvious fake smile and holding out her hand.  
  
"Caitie. Taylor."  
  
Alex took her hand and it seemed like both of them were squeezing as hard as they could. "Alex. Johnson."  
  
"Alex. come on, the bell is going to go soon. I'll show you to the office." Caitie let go of Alex's hand and Sam led her away, only turning around for a second to give Caitie a hard glare.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex burst through the Manor door, laughing their butts off after school that same day.  
  
"Sam? Is that Caitie with you?" Piper called as she walked from the kitchen, drying her hands. Sam figured that she had just finished the dishes. "Oh. Hello" Piper greeted upon seeing Alex.  
  
"Hey-" Sam got caught off because she was still laughing and short of breath. "Hey mom." She attempted to speak again.  
  
Alex burst out laughing from Sam's attempts of speaking. "I'm- I'm sorry" She told Piper.  
  
"It's okay" Piper told her even though she was still confused. She looked at Sam, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Alex was the first one to catch her breath though. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Mom? Girl! You found your actual birth mother!?"  
  
Sam nodded through her laughter and shortness of air.  
  
"I'm sorry. It seems I wore Sam out a little bit." Alex spoke to Piper. She held out her hand. "My name is Alex Johnson. I used to go to Turner Junior High with Sam. we've actually known each other since before she got placed into Foster Care. I can assure you though that I never hung around with Brian O'Neil or Joseph Harris. I moved to New York with my family to before Sam began hanging around with them, but since your Sam's mother I feel obliged to tell you straight out that I have experienced with drugs and alcohol before with Sam in our seventh grade but never again."  
  
Piper was shocked at how polite but honest this girl she had just met was being with her. She held out her hand. "Piper Halliwell, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Alex smiled and took her hand. "Alexandra Johnson but people usually call me Alex and likewise." She repeated her name.  
  
"So you guys were good friends?" Piper asked  
  
"Inseparable" Sam told her finally catching her breath and standing out straight. She took her place standing beside Alex.  
  
"What brings you back to san Francisco, Alex?" Piper asked. she had to admit that even though the girl was extremely nice she was thrown off a bit by the girl's appearance.  
  
"My parents hated New York but they always loved San Francisco so my Dad requested another transfer order back to the city." Piper nodded. "Oh okay. are you attending Baker or Turner High now?"  
  
"Baker High. That's where I ran into Sam this morning."  
  
"Are you guys in any of the same classes?"  
  
"All except two." Sam answered.  
  
"OH!" Alex exclaimed, remembering something. "My mom said that if i ran into you because you had either changed Foster homes or had got kicked out of Turner High - she was joking about that one - or for some other reason you were at Baker High and I saw you, I'm supposed to tell you that you're to immediately stop by and have some of her cookies!"  
  
Sam's face lit up. "Alex's mom makes awesome cookies!" She explained to Piper. She then realized what she had said and tried to cover it up. "I don't whose are better yours or hers. They're that good!"  
  
"Cook?" Alex whispered through the side of her mouth, still facing Piper.  
  
"One of the best" Sam whispered back  
  
"It's okay Sam" Piper said smiling. "Alex are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"We're actually going to hit the city later" Sam told her. "I was going to show Alex what's changed and stuff, could I borrow the jeep?" Sam put on her best puppy dog face.  
  
Piper laughed. "Homework?"  
  
"Finished during lunch."  
  
She sighed. "Fine." Piper agreed. "Don't forget to be-"  
  
"Home at 12. Got it" Sam finished, giving her a thumbs up and taking the keys from the coffee table. "Bye mom!"  
  
As they were close enough to the door. Alex whispered to Sam, thinking she was out of Piper's hearing range. "You actually use keys now?"  
  
Sam looked through the corner of her eye at Piper and almost pushed Alex out of the open Manor door. She waved nervously at Piper and this time grabbed her leather jacket before shutting the door behind her.  
  
Piper could still hear them outside. "You idiot!" Sam called to Alex but she didn't sound mad.  
  
Piper decided to leave Alex's comment sit... for now. 


	12. Chance and Chase

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again?  
  
A/N: Bringing in the Foster parents! **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam got back home, an hour after she was supposed to and orbed to her room after she parked the jeep.  
  
"Hi" Piper greeted her as Sam turned her light on. Both her and Leo were waiting for Sam on her bed.  
  
"Geez guys!" Sam exclaimed grabbing her chest.  
  
"Scare you?" Piper asked. She seemed too happy, which meant she was really upset/mad.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was late." Sam told them in monotone, rolling her eyes as she tossed Piper the jeep keys.  
  
"You could've called" Leo told her.  
  
"Could've, should've, would've but didn't. The world didn't end!" Sam snorted.  
  
"What's with you tonight?" Piper asked. "You've been acting different ever since you came home this afternoon. Is it that Alex girl?" Sam suddenly became extremely angry and whipped around to face her mom and dad.  
  
"Leave Alex, the hell out of this! She's done nothing my entire life but be there for me!"  
  
Sam started hitting her fingers, counting off all the times Alex has been there for her. "When the Matthew's died, when I didn't think I was ever going to see Paige again, when I got put into Foster care, every time she had to sneak me through her bed room window almost every night after my foster parents would-" Sam trailed off. She knew she had said too much and she tightened her lips.  
  
"Every time your Foster parents would what?" Leo asked  
  
"Just do me a favor and drop it. And while you're doing that drop whatever prejudices you have against Alex because of the way she looked this afternoon. You don't know anything about her."  
  
Piper and Leo stood up.  
  
"I have to get ready for bed." Sam told them, still glaring.  
  
The two adults left the room without another word.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Next morning at school -  
  
Sam left the house quietly that morning. Alex approached her locker. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alex could always tell if something was wrong with Sam even with her best fake attitude and smile and vice-versa.  
  
"I got in a fight with Piper and my dad Leo, last night for coming home late."  
  
"Bummer." Alex told her sympathetically  
  
"Meh." Sam shrugged the situation off.  
  
"Would Samantha Halliwell please report to the front office please?" The speakers above their heads blared  
  
"Whoa. Deja vu" Sam quipped pretending to look dizzy. "Walk with me?"  
  
"You have to ask?" Alex retorted jokingly as they walked off.  
  
Caitie, David and DJ were behind them but stayed where thy were.  
  
"God, I hate her." Caitie mumbled.  
  
David and DJ shrugged.  
  
"As long as I get to see my girlfriend sometime this week, I'm happy" DJ told her. "So Sam has a new friend she wants to spend time with. No biggie, don't be so jealous Caitie." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex walked to the front office and Sam pushed the waiting room door open, she was looking over her shoulder talking to Alex but stopped when she saw why she was called to the office. Alex stopped as well.  
  
The Chance's were waiting for Sam there. Sam and Alex quickly backed out of the office and ran down the hallway. Adam Chance and his son Jared Chance ran out of the door watching the two friends run away. Adam swore under his breath.  
  
"She got away" He told his wife Susan who was carrying their 14month year old daughter Erica.  
  
"She has to come back to school sometime. Was that Alexandra with her?" Susan replied  
  
Jared nodded. "What's she doing back from New York?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex pushed their ways through the crowded corridors until they got all the way down the stony steps outside.  
  
"I can't stay here!" Sam exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm calling my mom. She'll pick us up. Come on, If they drove here they'll be coming this way to get to the parking lot."  
  
Alex whipped out her cell phone and hit speed dial one on her phone as they continued to run.  
  
"Hey mom." She greeted innocently  
  
Sam led them to the school side fence, which was locked by this time. since both girls knew sigh language Sam indicated to her that they'd have to climb it and Alex agreed.  
  
As she held the phone between her ear and shoulder Alex was grunting while trying to sound innocent to her mother.  
  
"No mom. Everything's fine. Sam and I just need a pick up. Why?"  
  
Alex and Sam stopped after they jumped off the fence and looked at each other. Alex's mom Stacy already knew everything Sam had gone through but at the time there was no proof which meant she couldn't have done anything about it.  
  
"The Chance's are looking for Sam." Alex explained, sighing. "yea we'll meet you there in ten. Thanks." Alex put her phone back away inside her jacket and hit Sam's arm as she started to run off again. "Come on." 


	13. Things Don't Change

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex ran until they came to the spot where Alex's mom was picking them up. Alex quickly pulled Sam into the store that was behind them.  
  
"You okay?" She asked  
  
Sam nodded as she panted. Alex took off here backpack and took out a bottle of water. "Here."  
  
Sam took the bottle and took a gulp. "Thanks," She said sincerely as she handed the bottle back.  
  
Alex hit Sam's arm again. "Come on my mom's here."  
  
The two friends ran out of the store, pushing past people on the busy walkway as they got as fast as they could to Stacy's car.  
  
Sam was ahead of Alex; she opened the door and practically dived into the car. Alex jumped in right after her.  
  
"Drive!" Alex called up to her mother. Her mother quickly complied and they were off.  
  
Sam took out her cell phone and dialed the school's office.  
  
"Hello? Baker High School Mrs. Redman speaking."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Redman" Sam spoke in her sweetest yet innocent voice. "This is Paige Matthews calling." It was the only voice Sam knew Mrs. Redman wouldn't recognize. "I'm calling on behalf of Samantha Halliwell. She won't be able to make it to school this morning. She feels really sick. Nausea, dizziness." Sam wasn't lying. She really felt that she was going to be sick or pass out.  
  
"Oh dear. Well I'd just like to remind you Miss. Matthews that Sam was suspended last week and probably shouldn't be missing more school."  
  
"Yes, thank-you but we're aware of this. Sam has assured us she will be able to make up all the work she had missed." Sam replied  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Have a good day" Sam sweetly finished the conversation and hung up.  
  
Alex tossed her cell phone up into the passenger seat not wanting to distract her mom from driving. "Your turn." She simply stated.  
  
Stacy rapidly picked up the phone, paying close attention to the road and asked Sam for the phone number. As Sam spout off the number she dialed it and quickly relied the same message Sam had just gave Mrs. Redman except changing the symptoms around a little bit.  
  
She tossed the phone back to Alex.  
  
"Thank-you SO much, Stacy for picking us up" Sam told her.  
  
"No problem. It's nice to see you again Sam." Stacy looked through her rearview mirror as she spoke and Sam smiled genuinely at her.  
  
"You too." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex basically hung around her new place all day until Stacy suggested that she take Sam home because by the time they got there she would be getting home from school. They all decided that Alex should stay there just in case somebody saw Sam being dropped off.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here in case they know?" Stacy suggested "or worst? The Chances found them?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Thanks anyway but I think I'll be okay."  
  
Stacy agreed reluctantly. "Alright."  
  
Sam jumped out of the car and grabbed her backpack. "Thanks Stace."  
  
"Bye Sam." As she pulled away Stacy waved goodbye and Sam sighed as she turned to face the Manor.  
  
Hell would probably freeze over before somebody DIDN'T find out about this. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam trudged into the Manor from the front door.  
  
"SAM?" Piper voice called out to her form the kitchen. "Can you come in here for a minute?"  
  
Sam looked towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. "Crap." She moaned to herself. She picked her backpack back up from the floor where she had just dropped it and walked to the living room.  
  
In the kitchen she found all four adults standing around. In unison they all looked up at her as she entered the room. No one spoke so Sam decided not to either.  
  
Piper sighed and took something out from behind her back. It was a mini tape player. She hit play and Sam's rushed voice from telling Mrs. Redman that she was Paige arose into the room.  
  
After the message was finished, Piper hit stop and set the tape player down onto the counter. She put her face into her hands and finally just turned away, ignoring everybody else that was in the room.  
  
"Something you want to tell us?" Phoebe asked, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "Paige?"  
  
"I-I-I" Sam stuttered, over the past three years she had worked so hard to keep SOMETHING a secret in her life and what The Chances did to her was that something. Alex and Stacy were the only ones who knew and that's only because Stacy had walked into Alex's room one night as Alex was helping Sam climb through the window. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Sam?" Her name was spoke as Jared, Adam and Susan - again carrying baby Erica - entered the kitchen through the opposite doorway. Susan was the one that had spoke her name.  
  
Sam looked between The Chances and her family. Piper still had her back turn, Leo was sitting at the table, and Paige and Phoebe were still looking at her sternly.  
  
She couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. Sam took off running in the same direction she came in.  
  
"Jared, get her!" Susan ordered her oldest son; her fake cheeriness disappeared.  
  
Jared was probably about twenty-five years old from the looks at him. He didn't still live with his parents but he didn't live too far away either. He nodded at his mom's order and chased after Sam.  
  
She was slowed down by her having top open the Manor door by she got outside and a little bit down the steps but was swiftly tackled from behind. Her and Jared both landed on the grass off to the side.  
  
"Get off of me!" Sam shouted at him, she quickly stood up but was too dizzy to take off again.  
  
Jared stood up too and tried to grab a hold of her. Both families came out and stood in the Manor doorway watching the two fight.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Shut-up!' Jared yelled back at her. He finally got a chance to grab her, he punched her in the face instead. Sam fell back down the ground and touched her lip. It was bleeding heavily and so was the inside of her mouth.  
  
She looked up at Jared who almost looked sorry and up to the Chances who looked worried. Worried that Sam would actually say something for once.  
  
She smiled to herself and chuckled. Everybody looked at each other confused at why Sam was laughing.  
  
She continued to laugh until she looked up at Jared again. She leaned over to the side a little and spit out some blood. She wiped her mouth of her leather jacket and looked up again.  
  
"Some things don't change. Do they?" She asked. 


	14. Fight Back

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Some things don't change. Do they?" Sam asked.  
  
Jared heaved a sigh and looked back up at his parents before looking back at Sam who was still sitting on the ground. "DO THEY!?" She yelled up at him and looked back to the Chances who were all looking everywhere but her or the Halliwell's.  
  
Sam threw out her leg and tripped Jared over. She got back up and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Then again some thing do! I can actually hit back now."  
  
She pulled Jared's head up by his collar and punched him as hard as she could across the face. She stood back up and walked below the stairs in front of the doorway. The Chances were closer to her and the Halliwell's and Leo were back further. They looked in shock but Sam ignored them.  
  
"Get your son and get out of here."  
  
Nobody moved. "Now." Sam looked like she was about to blow something up. Her voice was calm but harsh. finally the Chances moved. Adam moved to help up Jared and they all went to their car, parked down the road a little. They had to drive past the Manor again, down the road and as they past, Sam's flicked her wrist a little causing the rear right tire to explode.  
  
The Halliwell's were still in shock but Sam pushed past them and into her room, not even slamming her door but Piper could hear her lock it. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The adults had gathered in the kitchen again and Phoebe had entered with the cordless phone, sighing. "Alex was out of school today. Should I call her mom?"  
  
"A car dropped Sam off this afternoon. It was a woman but it wasn't Alex." Leo stated.  
  
"Alex wasn't with them?" Paige asked. Leo shook his head.  
  
"Pheebs, call the mother." Piper told her  
  
"Do we have a number?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sam would" Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"I don't think she's in a talking mood" Leo told them.  
  
"Paige, could you call for it or something?" Phoebe suggested  
  
"Yea but it would only turn up if Sam had just a loose paper in her room or backpack or something with the number on it."  
  
Piper shrugged. "It's worth a try."  
  
"She's right." Leo acknowledged.  
  
Paige nodded and closed her eyes. She held her hands, cupped together in front of her. "Alexandra's phone number."  
  
A glitter of blue orbs formed in Paige's hands and a regular 7x11 sheet of paper arrived. Paige flipped in over to find a phone number. She read it aloud to Phoebe and she left the kitchen again with the phone. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Almost ten minutes later Phoebe returned to the kitchen. "Alex's mom picked them up at a store ten minutes after Alex called her asking for a ride away from the school. Apparently the Chances showed up and the girls ran. Alex's mom - Stacy I think is what she said her name was - knew what was happening at the Chances when Sam lived there because she had walked into Alex's room one night when she was sneaking Sam in."  
  
"What WAS happening exactly?" Paige asked. "I mean I think we all have a pretty good idea but.." She trailed off and let Phoebe continue.  
  
"Alex called Stacy this morning and told her that the Chances were at the school, she didn't hesitate to tell Alex that she would pick them up. Sam hung out there for the day and she dropped her off."  
  
"Did she say anything else?" Piper asked  
  
Phoebe nodded. "All three of them spent the morning and afternoon talking. Sam told them that she was telling us that the reason she left was that the Chances gave her the choice of staying or getting better?"  
  
Everybody nodded. "What about it?' Leo asked  
  
"That's not the truth." Phoebe sighed before continuing. "The truth is that Alex and them left and her life was getting worse by the second but she was also becoming.. stronger I guess by hanging out with Brian and Joey, fighting and stuff." Phoebe wiped her eyes and held her hand to her face, trying to get her composure back.  
  
"Phoebe?" Leo asked  
  
"They kicked her out because she could finally fight back." Phoebe finally got out. 


	15. Forgery

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next morning came and everyone in the house lost track of time. Sam ran out of her room about ten minutes before she had to be at the bus stop. She started mumbling to herself.  
  
"Shit! I was so friggin late!" She grabbed her backpack form the living room. "Shit, shit, shit!" She kept swearing. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel, a paper out of her pocket and the pen Piper was holding as she was jotting down the grocery list.  
  
"Can I borrow this? Thanks" Sam asked as she had already started to write something down. She flicked the pen back at Piper and walked around the counter again.  
  
"Later!"  
  
"Don't you have a free this morning?" Phoebe called as Sam was already in the living room. "It's Friday!"  
  
She heard the front door open. "I know. I'm meeting up with Alex and some other people for first period. Thanks for the signature in case I'm late Piper!" With that she shut the Manor door.  
  
Paige tried to fight the urge not to laugh even though it wasn't that funny.  
  
"She did NOT just tell me that she forged my signature RIGHT in front of my face!" Piper told her husband and sisters.  
  
"I believe she did." Phoebe smirked.  
  
"This is not funny. This is serious." Piper ranted.  
  
Phoebe set down her coffee. "I know and I'm sorry but she's so much like me when I was in High School! Forging was my claim to fame!"  
  
"Yea but you didn't take Grams pen and do it right in front of her face!" Piper argued.  
  
"Yea that was pretty stupid!" Paige remarked, earning glares from both Leo and Piper.  
  
"Sorry" She told them quickly. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Alex met up at school but left as soon as they got there in Alex's car.  
  
She pulled up at a coffee shop, Sam had never seen before. It was filled with teenagers and only teenagers that were all either skipping or on a free like they were.  
  
"Come on" Alex told her, upon seeing some people they knew from Baker. They squeezed into the booth with them.  
  
"Hey everyone." They both greeted.  
  
The people they were sitting with weren't exactly friends of Sam or Alex; they just all knew each other from classes, friends of friends or if they were on sport teams. They weren't like friends they go to movies with or anything though.  
  
As Sam thought about this, her thoughts drifted to David, DJ and Caitie. They all had a free right now except DJ who was in gym class. She hadn't hung around with them since before she was grounded a week ago. 'Oh well' Sam thought. 'They know how to contact me, I just want to be free from the same people all the time.' "Hey Sam." A guy named Todd remarked as he pulled up a chair. Todd was on the football and soccer team. Usually they didn't but if games ever conflicted Todd became a hardcore football player. He played soccer for fun.  
  
"Hey Todd." Sam replied smiling.  
  
"Hey" Everyone else greeted him; he replied but once he was finished turned back to Sam.  
  
"What are your plans for the weekend?" He asked  
  
"Whatever." Sam answered. "I'm not sticking around my house though. Fuck - right now I hate my family."  
  
"That sucks." Todd looked sincere as he talked. "Maybe we should go to a movie this weekend. Sunday maybe? I got a soccer game tomorrow so maybe we could meet up afterwards? If we win, you could come to the after-game celebration and Sunday go to the movie?"  
  
Sam smiled. "And if you lose?"  
  
Todd grinned, flashing his teeth. If Sam wasn't taken it would've made her melt. Hell, she's taken and she still couldn't help but die inside for a quick moment.  
  
"We could meet up afterwards for the after-game cursing and drunkenness.  
  
"I have a boyfriend you know?"  
  
"DJ. I know, he's on the basketball team yet he froze nearly every game this season. I heard he's going to get booted off."  
  
Sam shrugged. "He'll bounce back."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam could not believe what she had said, she couldn't react though.  
  
"What do you say? What's a game, food/party and movie between friends?"  
  
Looking into his eyes Sam couldn't help but nod and say yes. She took his napkin he had received for his muffin and wrote down her phone number. He folded it neatly and stuffed it into his pocket. He then stood up and leaned over towards Sam. he whispered that he would call her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. All the guys at the table went 'ooh' as Todd walked away.  
  
Sam blushed as Alex jokingly hit her arm. "You slut! You have a boyfriend!"  
  
Sam pushed her back as she grinned. "Shut-up! It's the soccer game, food and the party and then a movie on Sunday!"  
  
Off to the middle of the busy cafe sat Caitie and David. Sam didn't see them but they could see her.  
  
"Let's get out of her." Caitie told David angrily. He agreed and they went back to his car.  
  
Before putting the key in the ignition they both sat in the car not talking. David finally broke the silence.  
  
"Is she cheating on DJ?" He didn't look at Caitie as he spoke but stared through his front window.  
  
Caitie looked out of her side window. "Looks like it." Her voice was no higher then a whisper.  
  
"We're going to be late." David told her, closing the conversation. Talking about it would only get them all upset but he opened it again once they got back to school and were sitting in the car again, not moving or talking.  
  
"Are we going to tell DJ?"  
  
Caitie didn't answer for a moment. "We wait. I'll deal with it."  
  
David nodded. "Okay." **************************************************************************** *************** 


	16. Ever

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Alex and Sam were about ten minutes late for second period. Alex had spent a lot of their last minutes giving out her phone number. Her excuse? "What? I'm new at the school and looking for new friends and some dates!"  
  
They had Science together so they both burst through the door, panting at the same time. They both handed over their notes where the only difference were their names, their mothers names and that Piper's signature was forged.  
  
"Thank-you for joining us Ms. Halliwell and Ms. Johnson. Please take your seats."  
  
As the girls moved to their seats at the back of the class. The teacher continued to talk to them, Alex in particular.  
  
"Ms. Johnson, since you're the newest arrival to our school I would think catching up on your work would be your top priority?"  
  
Alex didn't reply but took her seat next to Sam and leaned over to her.  
  
"Teachers really don't have social lives to they?"  
  
Sam smiled a bit but took out her homework form the previous night, her text and her binder. Alex was surprised to see how organized she was and how much she cared about her work.  
  
To Sam's right was Caitie, Sam leaned over to her after the teacher assigned some pages to do.  
  
"Hey, we have to talk sometime."  
  
Caitie looked back at Sam surprised but she had already sat up right in her own desk and started doing her work. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After class was over it was time for recess. Sam packed up her stuff and slung her backpack over her left shoulder.  
  
"Sam, wait!" Caitie called to her, as she started to walk away.  
  
Alex stopped as well. "I'll catch up Alex." Sam told her but Alex hesitated to leave. For some reason she didn't like David, Caitie or DJ. She hated feeling second best in Sam's life - they had known each other too long.  
  
"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Caitie asked after Alex left.  
  
They started to walk down the hallway together.  
  
"Anything and I wanted to apologize for spending so much time with Alex and not you guys."  
  
Caitie smiled, the Sam she knew was back.  
  
"It's okay" She told her.  
  
"Do you guys want to go out sometime? I miss hanging out with you guys and I can't remember the last time I even saw DJ except for Algebra which I missed yesterday."  
  
"Well, here he comes."  
  
Sam looked where Caitie was looking and Sam that she was right, DJ was coming down the hall carrying his basketball. Both Sam and DJ grinned when they saw each other. He stopped in front of the girls and Sam realized how much she missed him.  
  
"I copied some notes for you for last week and yesterday for Algebra." DJ told her.  
  
Sam leaned in a little. "Shut-up and kiss me" she told him; he quickly complied.  
  
After they broke apart, Sam saw Todd walking by them in the hallway, he kinda looked hurt but Sam didn't care, she had told him that she had a boyfriend.  
  
"What was the for?" DJ asked  
  
"Being yourself."  
  
Caitie smiled to herself.  
  
"Good enough for me" DJ answered causing Sam to giggle.  
  
"I love you" She told him.  
  
"I love you too." He answered, smiling. "What's up with you?"  
  
Forgetting that they were in the middle of the school hallway and that Caitie was standing next to them, Sam took DJ's hands into her own setting his basketball on the ground.  
  
"I love you DJ and the last couple of weeks, I've missed you but up until you stepped in front of us a couple minutes ago I didn't realize how much I missed you or loved you. I just knew that I did. I don't ever want to be without you. Ever."  
  
"I know that Sam. I always have known that and I feel the exact same way. We're going to be together no matter what."  
  
Caitie smiled again. "I'm going to give you guys some privacy." Caitie told them, walking away. They couple laughed.  
  
"What about college though?" Sam asked, still holding onto DJ's hands.  
  
"Samantha Rose Halliwell, I would follow you all the way around the world if it meant us staying together. my grades aren't the best but they're good enough to stay on the basketball team, which means I can try to get in on a scholarship."  
  
Sam looked at him with a look of confusion. "I heard that you might get cut from the team."  
  
DJ laughed. "You were talking to Todd Saunders haven't you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Just a bit this morning at a cafe."  
  
DJ nodded. "Todd and I were up against each other during the last round of cuts. They picked me over him so ever since he's been telling everyone that I might get cut."  
  
Sam laughed. "Jesus, DJ I am so sorry that I believed him. It's not that I thought 'oh yea makes sense because he's that bad' but-" Dj cut her off.  
  
"It's okay. I know."  
  
The bell then rang throughout the whole school. "Algebra." DJ told her.  
  
"Walk me?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Always." DJ responded.  
  
Sam leaned her head against DJ's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist as they walked together down the hallway. Making Alex more and more jealous with every step they took. 


	17. Phone calls

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam called the Manor after school that day saying that she wasn't going to be home for awhile. She had absolutely nothing to do but she didn't want to go back for a bit.  
  
"Hello?" Piper answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, I'm not coming home after school. Don't when I'll be home. Later" Sam quickly relied her message before closing her cell phone.  
  
"but-" Piper started but Sam had already hung up.  
  
Piper immediately called her back.  
  
Sam saw the Manor number come back up on her call display but answered it anyway.  
  
"Hello?" She answered sweetly  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You forged my signature, you did it right in front of my face, you told me you did it right in front of my face and now you're not coming home!"  
  
"I made plans!" Sam insisted  
  
"Oh yea?" Piper challenged. "What?"  
  
"Why do you have to know?"  
  
"Because I'm your mother!"  
  
"Whatever." With that Sam hung up.  
  
Piper groaned loudly as she heard the click.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked, bringing Wyatt into the room, upon hearing Piper groan.  
  
"Sam" She replied. "She's not coming home."  
  
"At all?" Leo asked  
  
Piper shook her head. "No. I mean she's coming home but not now."  
  
Leo sighed. "Maybe we should try calling Stacy. She might know what's up with her."  
  
"I'll try anything. Where's the phone number."  
  
"In the kitchen." Leo replied. "I'll get it."  
  
"Thanks." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Stacy - Hello  
  
Stacy's voice came over the other end of the phone. Piper exhaled  
  
Piper Hi. Stacy. This is Piper Halliwell, Sam's mother.  
  
Stacy - Oh hello, I believe that I was just chatting with your sister Phoebe yesterday?  
  
Piper Yes. That was her. I was wondering if I could ask you some more questions? Sam's been acting very strange since yesterday.  
  
Stacy - I will do the best I can. She replied truthfully.  
  
Piper - Thank-you. So the Chances.. did they... did they hit her? I know the answer but I think I have to hear it for myself.  
  
Piper could heart Stacy sigh.  
  
Stacy - Yes, they did.  
  
Piper - Did your family move away before Sam got kicked out?  
  
Stacy - Yes, my husband got a job offer in New York that we decided to take.  
  
Piper - Near the end or maybe even the beginning did Sam ever act.. did she ever act distant maybe?  
  
Stacy - After the Matthews died, Sam got placed with the Chances she became angry with the Matthews everybody just thought that it was because they were her parents and they weren't supposed to leave her.  
  
Piper - I know the feeling. I lost my mother when I was just young. I remember being angry with her because I thought that she just didn't want to be with us.  
  
Stacy - Yes, which is why everyone just thought that, that was the reason for her being angry with them but actually Sam ended up telling Alex that it's normal for people to die. That she couldn't care less that there were two less people in the world even though they were her parents. It was the circle of life. She was actually angry with them because if they hadn't died then she wouldn't have had to be with them or go through what she went through.  
  
Piper's jaw dropped in realization. She understood why Sam was angry now. She covered her mouth with her hand but then removed it once she started to talk again.  
  
Piper - And she's angry now because we brought the Chances into the Manor and back into her life, making her have to deal with it again.  
  
Stacy - I think that would be your best bet. I'm sorry Piper  
  
Piper - Thank-you, for all your help  
  
Piper hung up and covered her mouth again. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief of herself. 


	18. Giggles

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Holy crap! There's so much I've wanted to do with this story that hasn't got done yet and there's so much I had no intentions of doing but as I thought of the ideas I decided to put them in!  
  
Example: I never even thought of bringing in another friend (Alex) but it just happened to fit in with the Chances storyline! I'm probably going to end up having another ten chapters!  
  
I'm making this note here to ask all my faithful readers and all my faithful reviewers to stick with and the story! Please don't leave because the story is too long! Please stay with me! **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam hung up with Piper and still had no idea where to go or what to do. She was too upset right now to think anything through properly, which is probably why she went with the first idea that popped into her head even though it wasn't exactly one of the most logical things she could do.  
  
She hid in a place where nobody would see her and orbed out. She orbed to DJ's house and knocked on the door. DJ answered it and Sam immediately grabbed his face and kissed him. He stumbled backwards a little bit but Sam still didn't let go until they were both back inside the house.  
  
"Hi." She greeted  
  
"Uh. Hi." DJ replied, half-grinning, half-confused. "What's up?"  
  
"Is your mom home?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Is your Aunt home?" She asked, moving closer to him, smiling.  
  
"No." He replied again still confused.  
  
"Good." She whispered, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
"Uhh?" DJ said, nervously.  
  
"I love you" Sam told him, leaning in to his ear and licking it a little.  
  
"I love you too. I though we already made this clear at school. Recess I believe?"  
  
"So..?" Sam smiled seductively, moving around DJ a little, her hand running along his shoulders, back and chest.  
  
"So..?" DJ repeated before cluing in. "Oh. Are you sure?"  
  
Sam was now in front of him again. "I love you DJ." She repeated.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
DJ wrapped his arms around Sam's body as she moved closer to him, she began to nuzzle his neck and he carefully led them upstairs to his room.  
  
(A/N: Let's give them some privacy eh?) **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam woke up nearly two hours later in DJ's bed, she groaned as the sun was still poking through his blinds. She gently rolled over and shook her boyfriend awake.  
  
"Mm?" He groaned  
  
"Hey." She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Hey." He responded.  
  
"When are your mom and Aunt coming back?" she asked, worriedly as she lied her head down to rest of his arm.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Sam groaned as she rolled off to the other side to check his alarm clock. At some point, she had taken her watch off.  
  
"Almost 5." She told him, as she rolled back, laying her head back down.  
  
"Not for another hour. They went to pick my older brother Kyle up at the airport but he flight was delayed an hour. They called right before you knocked."  
  
"Oh yea?" Sam replied tiredly  
  
"Tired?" He asked  
  
"Who wouldn't be?' She asked smiling in peacefulness. "I should probably get back to the Manor though. Where are my clothes?"  
  
DJ looked over to his side of the bed and held up her shirt and pants. "Here's some of them."  
  
Sam laughed. "God."  
  
Suddenly the two were in a fit of giggles and they didn't know why. Soon enough they calmed down and Sam got up to get dressed.  
  
Once done, she walked over to DJ and gave him a nice and long kiss. "Love ya."  
  
"Love ya." He repeated and Sam left, orbing out halfway down the stairs while grabbing her backpack at the top of the stairs.  
  
She orbed inside of the Manor in front of the door, she set her backpack down and fell down onto the door. She started laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Phoebe asked as she trampled down the stairs. "From what I hear, you're in a lot of trouble."  
  
Sam stopped laughing and set her head upon the door. "I don't care. I don't care anymore."  
  
"What-?" Phoebe started talking but she moved closer to Sam and swiftly recognized the look in Sam's eyes. When Phoebe went through her rebellious stage and would come home after Grams had gone to bed, Prue would stay up to wait for her and always told her, she had the sex look in her eyes. That's the look Sam had know.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, smiling and trying not to laugh, herself.  
  
"No where" Sam replied. Anybody else would think Sam was drunk.  
  
"DJ's?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
Sam grinned and winked at Phoebe. "Maybe."  
  
"You had sex with him didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Sam claimed but she was trying so hard not to smile and her voice was too full of free-spiritness for her words to be real. She held up her hand and put her thumb and index finger almost together but there was still a space between them. "Maybe just a little."  
  
"Oh mi God! Your mother is going to freak!" Phoebe exclaimed sounding very much like a teenager.  
  
"Not if she doesn't know!" Sam whispered, leaning forward a little but still laughing.  
  
Paige walked into the room. "Ooh, look who's home! Where were you?"  
  
"Heaven." Sam responded, before floating to her room.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe, whose face was red and she was trying not to laugh at her niece.  
  
"What's with her?" Paige asked  
  
Phoebe attempts at not laughing failed miserably and she motioned for Paige to come to her. She whispered while laughing in Paige ear.  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked as Piper walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Sam's home." Paige motioned to Sam's room but looked strangely at Phoebe who quickly recovered from laughing in Piper's presence.  
  
"But I don't know her problem!"  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked  
  
"Yea?" Phoebe replied innocently  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Your face is redder then a tomato." Piper told her.  
  
"It's just a joke Sam told me, that she heard at school today."  
  
"You suck at lying." Paige mumbled  
  
"Un huh." Piper told her younger sister disbelievingly. "Excuse me."  
  
Piper made her way to Sam's door and knocked as she opened it.  
  
"Hey." She greeted nervously.  
  
"Hey" Sam looked up from her magazine and smiled legitimately. "Sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's okay." Piper told her weirdly. 'Why isn't she still mad?' She thought to herself. "I understand why you did it. You were upset with us for bringing the Chances back into your life."  
  
Sam didn't respond to what Piper was saying but chuckles a little, before flipping a page. "You have been talking to Stacy." She stated.  
  
"Yea" Piper admitted. "Only because I was worried though."  
  
"It's cool. I'm just sorry that I made you worry."  
  
"So, what changed between 3:45 today when you called and now?"  
  
Sam's face had just returned to normal from laughing so much but it rapidly returned to a shade of red; this time from embarrassment.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. Time to myself I guess." She lied  
  
"Right." Piper used to same tone of disbelief she had just used on Phoebe back in the living room and Sam caved.  
  
"Alright. I went to DJ's."  
  
"And?" Piper wanted her to continue.  
  
"And, we didn't exactly talk." Sam's face glowed a bright red.  
  
"Oh!" Piper quickly clued in and sat down on Sam's bed to regain herself.  
  
"Mom?" Sam asked, still embarrassed.  
  
"Did you, uh..." Piper trailed off.  
  
"Yes. We used protection. Mom, I'm sorry."  
  
"Phesh." Piper waved her hand. "Don't be. You're 17, underage but you're a senior in high School so we'll stick with that one. It's high school! I knew this would come up eventually."  
  
Unless it was necessary to bring up, no nobody really talked about those years before Sam came to them anymore, so Sam didn't bother mention right then that she had, had sex before. **************************************************************************** *************** 


	19. Talent

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone is it okay if I just include a couple song titles and some lyrics but not all of them? I think it would be a little time consuming if I took the time to look up 20 songs and lyrics and put them all oh here. Plus it would take up so much room! I'll do some song lyrics but not all-20 songs that they'll sing but I'll include some of the other song names and their artist.  
  
Disclaimer #2! : I don't own any of the songs, artists and their music! **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once again Sam was grounded. This time for forging Piper's signature but it was only for three days since DJ and his band had a gig at P3 the fourth day and Sam was singing. Their original singer - Larry - had quit the band after he heard that the group replaced him with Sam for the party about three months ago.  
  
"So everyone good for the gig tomorrow night? Sam asked the group, in Mark's garage on the third night of her grounding. She begged Piper to let her go because she told her mom that they needed to practice - a white lie - but it was a good thing she did because they needed to go over some things.  
  
Caitie and David were sitting off to the side smiling at the group. They had all missed these moments lately.  
  
"We're good Sam!" The drummer Shawn replied.  
  
"Hey" DJ spoke up. "What about us getting into the club? We're underage; we're 18 and you're only 17!"  
  
"I talked to Piper about it and she said that since we all look older and since we're their form of entertainment, it won't be a problem and nobody will notice besides 18 year olds are allowed in P3 they just can't get alcohol."  
  
"Your mom is awesome, Sam!" Bass played Mark exclaimed  
  
"Believe me I know!" Sam commented. "So song list for tomorrow night? Order?"  
  
"How about.." DJ started  
  
"'Wherever You Will Go', first?" Shawn asked  
  
"I was thinking we wait near the end for that one." Mark told them.  
  
"How many songs are we playing?"  
  
"Well, we're there from 8:30 - 1. It's Tuesday night tomorrow so we got school the next night, then Piper's d.j. is coming in. So that's what? 4 and a half-hour hours?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "About two half-hour breaks so that's 3 and a half-hours of playing." Mark continued to do that math in his head. "Songs are about 5 minutes long. So about 210minutes of playing divided by 5minute songs would average out to be about 40 -45 songs." He cringed waiting for everybody's reactions.  
  
"WHAT?! THEY PLAY LESS SONGS AT CONCERTS!" Sam exclaimed. "Let me call my mom."  
  
Sam dug out her cell phone and called Piper. She went to the back of the garage to talk for some minutes before closing her phone, walking back out and hitting Mark upside the head on her way back. "You're an idiot." She told him.  
  
"We're there from 8:30 - 1 but there's an hour of an opening act and she said bands usually take at least three breaks. So taking an hour and half of breaks away from 9:30 - 1-playing time equals to 11 - 1 playing time. So Mark now divide two hours by five."  
  
Everyone laughed as Mark starting doing the math again.  
  
"Now it averages to about 24 songs."  
  
"Do we know that many?" Shawn wondered  
  
"If not, Caitie and I will sing!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Caitie asked, sitting up straight.  
  
Sam laughed. "Last resort only hun!"  
  
"Gee thanks." Caitie told her sarcastically.  
  
After that everyone sat down to write up their list for the next night. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You all ready for this?" Sam called out to P3 the next night. The audience roared in reply. "We are 'Electricity' and before we start, I think my friend DJ here has something to tell you all!"  
  
Sam always made DJ, call out the disclaimer. Then again there wasn't any alternative that the rest of the group knew about when it came to songs. None of them did or could write. Sam knew one though, it was a trick Paige had taught her when she learned how to write. She said to keep your emotions in poetry or songs and Sam always did. Ever since she was little she would thrash all of her feelings and thoughts into music; poetry was more Paige's claim to fame then hers, even though it was kinda the same, Sam couldn't just read her writings, she had to sing them. Paige never knew it but Sam still kept a box underneath her bed of everything she had ever written from following her big sisters advice.  
  
"All right guys. We're Electric but we're still in the learning stage when it comes to writing our music. right now we're more of a cover band; I hope you like it anyways. We don't own anything you hear coming out of our instruments or Sam's beautiful voice tonight."  
  
DJ placed his mic back into the holder and grinned at Sam as she walked back to the front of the stage. They started off with 'Shakin' by 'Rooney'.  
  
Caitie and David arrived with Sam and the band and Piper let them stay form the show. They laughed - not rudely - at Sam's love for being on stage. She jumped up and down, which went along with the stage presence needed for the song.  
  
"She really loves this." Piper commented, setting two Cokes down in front of the couple.  
  
"Yea, she does." Caitie agreed, looking back at her friend. She cheered along with the crowd when the song ended.  
  
Soon after about forty-five minutes of playing the group took a half-hour break and squeezed into Caitie and David's booth. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam quickly stole a sip of Caitie's coke.  
  
"You okay?" David asked upon seeing Sam's beat red face.  
  
"Oh yea!" Sam replied. "It's just very energy consuming!"  
  
Everyone else around the booth nodded in either agreement of understanding. Thirty minutes later, Mark suggested they get back up on the stage. They all nodded and once waiting for the guys get set-up, Mark told Sam that they should try their slow songs now because they had been playing all dance songs before.  
  
Sam agreed and waited for Shawn to flip the switch. Once he did, she sent a big "WHOO!" Through the microphone.  
  
"All right everyone, get a partner because we're slowing it down now!."  
  
Leo smiled and held out his hand to Piper, which she gracefully took. They made their way to the dance floor and ended up standing next to David and Caitie.  
  
"All right, I convinced the guys to play this song, yesterday. It's the very first song me and my boyfriend danced to as a couple at our first school dance together."  
  
The ladies of the audience all sighed, loudly while Sam grinned and DJ blushed furiously. Sam hummed as the music to Phil Collins - 'You'll be In My Heart' started.  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart, always  
  
Always **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam pumped energy into every word that she sang. It sounded like she really believed in everything that was saying. Every time the chorus would come in, she would always look back at DJ, who kept blushing but it was obvious that the two really wanted to be the ones dancing together like at their first dance together.  
  
About another hour went by before they took another break. They had played mostly slow songs that included, 'Wherever You Will Go' By The Calling, 'When I Look to The Sky' by Train and 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.  
  
Sam walked over to the bar to order herself a diet coke when a tall but stranger man stood beside her. He began talking.  
  
"Samantha Halliwell I presume?" He asked  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sam replied suspiciously, worried that he might know she was underage.  
  
"My name is Jerald Glenn. I'm a representative and a friend told me to check out P3 tonight. I'm scoping for talent and I must say Ms. Halliwell, I like what I've seen tonight."  
  
Sam nearly choked on her pop as he spoke. Jerald smiled as he handed her a napkin.  
  
"That tends to happen sometimes. I'd love for you to consider coming down to the studio sometime."  
  
"You want to record 'Electricity'?" Sam asked, surprised.  
  
"Not 'Electricity' Samantha. Just you. Here's my card. Call it sometime." With that he handed Sam a small business card and walked away.  
  
Sam didn't have time to think about the deal until later because Mark was now back on stage, obviously looking for her. She stuffed the card into her pocket and made her way back on stage. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Near the end on the night, Sam finally told everyone that they had to do their last song. Electricity grinned happily as a lot of people from the audience groaned after hearing they were leaving.  
  
"We'll try to come back sometime." Sam promised them, winking to Piper who was down on the floor but off to the side of the stage. "Last song of the night from us. Its called 'Friends Forever.' I suggested it yesterday because we're all probably going to be leaving San Francisco soon. expanding our horizons and these last couple of years have been amazing for me. This goes out from each individual Electricity member and to their friends and family. We're going to miss you all. Check it."  
  
DJ switched to keyboard for this song and was already set up.  
  
iAnd so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
  
no more hanging out cuz were on a different track  
  
and if you, got something that ya need to say,  
  
you better say it right now cuz you don't have another day  
  
Cuz we're moving on and we cant slow down  
  
these memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
and I keep thinking of that night in June,  
  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
  
And there was me and you and we got real blue,  
  
stay at home talking on the telephone, with me, we'd  
  
get so excited and we'd get so scared,  
  
laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair...  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember,  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together,  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
From whatever,  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever...  
  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,  
  
when we look back now will that joke still be funny?,  
  
will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
  
still be trying to break every single rule?  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
  
Keep on thinkin its a time to fly,  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember,  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.i  
  
Sam couldn't finish the song. Tears were starting to well in her eyes and finally she dropped the mic and walked off stage. Once off stage, she walked up the stairs to the next of P3. Jerald soon came out to find her leaning against P3's wall. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You want your card back?" She asked.  
  
"No. You're still an amazing singer Sam. It's a hard thing to leave your friends after High School and singing about it will never take those fears away until it actually happens. You just have to deal with it when it comes. If you still want the last six months with your friends then keep the card. Call me in the summer, even if it's to say your not interested."  
  
With that he disappeared back into P3. 


	20. Spinning

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper called Paige a few minutes after Sam ran out to come and pick her up. She figured Sam didn't need to be bull rushed right now with lots of 'it's okay' and stuff like that.  
  
Paige pulled up into the parking lot and Sam ran to the bug surprised. She jumped in and turned to Paige. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Piper called and said you wanted to be picked up." Paige told her confused. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yea." Sam covered. "I just think that I'm coming down with something."  
  
Paige shot her a worried look. "You have whitelighter in you, you're not supposed to get sick."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Sam assured he. Paige still didn't look convinced but let it sit for a bit. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once they got back to the Manor, Sam told Paige she was going to bed but she really just sat at her desk for a while looking at Jerald's business card. She looked back and forth countless times from her cell phone to the card or just at the card. She eventually walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so she rolled over and took out her box of songs. She pulled various ones out and read them over. She walked over to Phoebe's laptop that she had borrowed earlier for 'homework'. Since she was grounded again the only reason she got to use things were for homework. Luckily for Sam it was now Wednesday morning and she was off her grounding.  
  
Sam turned the laptop on and clicked on a music mixer program she had installed. On her own time when Sam would get the computer she would make her own music backgrounds for her songs. Of course once she had installed the program and uploaded her recorded music and eventually her voice onto the hard drive, she password protected all her files so nobody else could know about them. Phoebe (who was second in line when it came to who Sam shared the laptop with the most since it was Phoebe's but Piper and Paige didn't seem to use it a lot.) respected Sam's desire for privacy and didn't bug her about the program.  
  
She pulled out a song she had written when she was still living with the Chances, pulled out her computer Mic and hit record. First she would upload her voice and the song and then mix the music into it. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next thing Sam knew, Phoebe was shaking her awake. She brought her head off of the top of her desk and took the headphones off.  
  
"Hey, it's time to get ready for school and I need my laptop for work today."  
  
Sam rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair back over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I must've have dozed off earlier." Sam unhooked the laptop from her outlet and handed it to Phoebe. "Sorry." She repeated.  
  
"It's okay." Phoebe told her. "Get ready for school."  
  
Sam nodded and Phoebe left. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
As soon as she arrived at school, DJ greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. Sam's mind was extremely disoriented so she didn't really take in anything her boyfriend was saying but since even she was surprised and even a little worried that she couldn't focus on anything, she pretended to be understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"Did you hear?" He exclaimed, not waiting an answer. "The school is having an air band/improv. (Impromptu.) Concert! You can either have the music played while your group pretends to play and sing the song or you can have your own little song made up and played by the group. What do you think?"  
  
"Uh.. yea." Sam agreed, smiling.  
  
"Great! Well I gotta go catch up with Mark and Shawn. I'll talk to you later?"  
  
Sam nodded, still smiling and DJ ran off, in the direction behind her. She saw Alex up ahead at her locker and caught up to her.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" She greeted still trying to focus on at least something.  
  
"Nothing." Alex replied shortly.  
  
Even Sam right then could catch onto Alex's tone. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope." Alex replied again.  
  
"I'm not stupid." Sam told her. "Is it me?"  
  
"Newsflash Sam! The world - especially not mine! - doesn't revolve around you! Just leave it!"  
  
Alex tried to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm and pushed her backward into the lockers. Alex looked scared as Sam moved in front of her.  
  
"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Alexandra!"  
  
Sam had never called Alex that in her life and same with Alex calling Sam 'Samantha'.  
  
"I cannot focus on anything right now! My mind is spinning and I feel like I'm either going to pass our or throw up! I do not need my best friend, giving me this shit to deal with on top of everything else right now! So unless what's going through your mind is that you don't want to be friends with me anymore, lose the attitude!"  
  
Sam walked away to Social Studies, one of the only two classes, Sam didn't share with Alex. **************************************************************************** *************** 


	21. Powers

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once Sam got back to the Manor that day she immediately orbed upstairs the medication cabinet and grabbed bottles of both Tylenol and Advil. She popped the tops on both and grabbed two of each; swallowing them all at once without water. She leaned against the counter for a few minutes before orbing back downstairs.  
  
"Mom?" She called  
  
Piper walked out of the kitchen and saw Sam's tired face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Tired." She admitted. "Long day."  
  
"Alright, maybe you should go lay down?" Piper suggested  
  
Sam nodded and walked into her room. She set her backpack down and was asleep before she hit her bed. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper woke Sam up at 7:00 that night. She was sweating and panting. "Sam? Sam? Sam, just breathe, okay? Breathe, it's all right. you're okay!"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and saw blood on her sheets, she felt her face and found her nose bleeding hard.  
  
"Is she alright?" Phoebe's voice came  
  
"Somebody, get some Kleenex or a warm cloth or something! the bleedings not stopping." Piper told whoever was standing in here room.  
  
"Tilt your head down. Not up! Never up!" Leo's voice pointed out.  
  
Sam became aware of her surroundings and found Piper sitting next to her on her bed, Phoebe must've gone to get the cloth because Leo and Paige were still standing in her room.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked  
  
"You sounded like you were in pain." Paige spoke. "You were crying like you were in pain, we came in to check on you and your nose was bleeding. You finally woke up."  
  
Piper looked like she had been crying and so did Phoebe when she came back with a box of Kleenex and a bucket with a warm cloth and warm water.  
  
Sam grabbed a handful of tissues and held them to her nose. A few minutes later she took them away and everyone was shocked to find the blood had completely cleared.  
  
"Leo, what happened?" Paige asked  
  
"I don't know. the Elders might know if it's something magical or something human but serious. Try your powers."  
  
Sam nodded and focused on a pencil on her desk. She threw out her hands and it exploded but she quickly froze the explosion.  
  
"Powers are good." Phoebe commented.  
  
"Trying orbing." Leo told her.  
  
Sam quickly orbed out and in of her bed but had to use Piper's shoulder to steady herself after she orbed back, "Okays no orbing."  
  
"I'll be right back." Leo told them, orbing out. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige decided to let Sam rest some more shortly after Leo disappeared and were all waiting upstairs, in Piper and Leo's room, watching over Wyatt while talking quietly when he came back. He didn't look like he had good news.  
  
"Her body is beginning to reject the whitelighter cells."  
  
"What?" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Why would it do that nine years later?"  
  
"Because they gave her three more powers because they knew one they gave her new powers then with all the news ones the body would stop producing the new whitelighter in her. So they gave her extra powers to make up for the ones she's losing."  
  
"Oh God." Piper sighed. "So let me get this straight. Because the Elders decided to give her another power her body stops producing whitelighter cells to make more room for the new power and since she's going to lose her whitelighter powers the decided to just fill her up with another two powers on top of the first one because they feel bad that she's going to lose her orbing."  
  
"Yea." Leo confirmed  
  
"What do they think she is? A gumball machine?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"What powers are they?" Paige asked.  
  
"They won't tell me but they did say that they made a mistake and that all the powers are releasing themselves at the same time, which is why Sam was in pain and her nose was bleeding. They said that it can't be healed and that she just has to wait it out until there's only one power left to manifest inside of Sam. Only one is supposed to come out at a time so basically right now is her body, there's a fight to be the first one out."  
  
"Like I said! Gumball machine!" Phoebe swore underneath her breath. A scream erupted from downstairs.  
  
"Watch Wyatt!" Piper told Paige, before running out of the room and downstairs, followed by Leo and Phoebe. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Everyone burst into Sam's room and she had the face Phoebe usually made when she was having a vision.  
  
She opened her eyes but quickly covered her ears. She grunted in pain.  
  
"Everyone stop thinking!" She yelled. She suddenly realized what she had said and slowly removed her hands. She swung her legs out over her bed and stood up.  
  
She looked at Piper. "Think of a color."  
  
Sam laughed as Piper's voice thinking 'Purple' came into her mind.  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"Can you read minds?" Phoebe asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"The first one is out." Leo told Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Huh?" Sam asked  
  
"The Elders gave you three new powers in exchange for your body not being able to produce new whitelighter cells after they gave you just one power. So they put three in you and what was happening before was that each of the three powers were pretty much fighting to get out." Leo explained  
  
"I'm going to lose my orbing?" Sam asked, quickly losing interest in her new power.  
  
"You'll still have it until the active cells now.. die. That might be weeks but it could be years." Piper finished concluded for Leo  
  
Sam nodded. "Once the first one is out, you probably won't have any more problems or pain until you get control of this reading minds. You should get some rest. We'll keep you out of school tomorrow to work on it." With that Leo left the room. Piper and Phoebe gave her quick pecks on the head and told her to get some sleep. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Alex called the next night after dinner.  
  
"Are you okay? You weren't in school today?" Were the first words she spoke.  
  
Sam smiled. "I'm fine." Alex didn't know about the magick's yet so Sam couldn't really give any details like she could earlier when Caitie called.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rude and I'm really sorry for what I said."  
  
"I actually called to apologize to you. I was mad at you yesterday."  
  
Alex went on to explain how she was scared that she would always be second best in Sam's life now that she had Caitie but Sam assured her that her friends were all equal in her heart. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Over the next week Sam had been able to finally contain her mind reading ability and sometimes used it selfishly to listen to compare what people were saying to what they were actually thinking.  
  
'Electricity' had decided to perform their own music for the school contest but Sam had very quickly got pissed off at the guys attempts at making a song and had given them a CD of the background she had made for one of her songs and told them to learn it. She didn't really want for the song to go public especially not the one she had chose but the guys really sucked when it came to creativity.  
  
The night of the contest Phoebe and Paige were going on dates while Piper and Leo were coming with her to see the show.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Sam suddenly exclaimed when they were all leaving.  
  
"I thought you got control of that thing!" Phoebe retorted, beginning to blush.  
  
Sam shrugged as she walked by her. "I did." 


	22. Holidays

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** *************** Talent Show -  
  
Sam was so nervous, waiting for Shawn to arrive. They were on last because they were the last ones to sign up which means they were the last thing everybody heard before the results. They hadn't practiced the song with Sam singing yet so the guys didn't even know the words to the song, which Sam knew, made them nervous.  
  
"You okay?" DJ asked, coming up behind her. There was a really horrible air band act by a few ninth graders on right now.  
  
"No." Sam admitted. "I've never even let Paige hear any of my songs let alone nearly five hundred people."  
  
"It'll be okay. I believe in you."  
  
DJ didn't know that Sam had gained the power to read minds. (She had decided not to tell any of her friends because they might become distant from her knowing that at any time, she could invade their privacy.) So when Sam grimaced in pain and held her hands to her ears, he didn't know what was happening.  
  
With Sam being as nervous as she was right then, she had temporarily lost her control. Once she finally regained it, she opened her eyes to find herself in DJ's arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, standing up straight.  
  
"You tell me." DJ told her, worried.  
  
"I'm fine!" Sam nervously smiled at him and looked around. There was only three more acts until they were on and Shawn had just arrived. Sam let the guys have their alone time why she looked out onto the crowd. She saw Piper, Leo, Wyatt, David and Caitie were all sitting close together watching the acts. Before she knew it Mark and DJ were calling to her. They had to get set up. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"All right everybody! Here is our last act of the night before the results are presented! Unlike the other acts tonight this band is singing their own original song! Featuring Baker's High own DJ Collins, Samantha Halliwell, Mark Arnold and Shawn Cariwn! I give you 'Electricity!'"  
  
The audience politely applauded but Sam's family, Caitie and David all cheered as the four walked out onto stage. Sam was already carrying a Mic and the guys walked over to their equipment. They refused to use the school like the rest of the performances because they were out of tune, old and crappy.  
  
The guys started the first riff of the song as Sam gently moved to the beat. The first was bit was a slow beat, the chorus sped up but only the chorus was faster. Afterwards it slowed back down. It was almost time for Sam to sing and at that moment something Piper had told her earlier came true. "Once you're up on the stage and that music start, you won't care about anything but singing like you do and making your words known."  
  
A feeling fills her Pain won't chill her  
  
Darkness is her home  
  
When her tears fall  
  
She builds a wall  
  
No weakness ever shown.  
  
He looks at her; he doesn't see  
  
Those tears inside her eyes  
  
And all those times he always thought  
  
She carried herself with pride  
  
I know that you can't love her  
  
And I know it makes me mad  
  
And if these are the holidays  
  
Why do I feel so bad?  
  
Another month  
  
Another hell  
  
The flavor of the week  
  
And when the boredom  
  
Gathers in  
  
His heart will start to seek  
  
Two tears falling  
  
Two hearts crawling  
  
And left before his wake  
  
Instead of pity  
  
Instead of guilt  
  
He acts as if they're fake  
  
I'll always miss those memories  
  
Of days that we once had  
  
So if these are the holidays  
  
Why do I feel so bad?  
  
Its hard to just stay friends  
  
When you don't know how to act  
  
Do you remember all those times we spent together?  
  
Back then, inside your bright green eyes  
  
Instead of love, I felt your lies  
  
Somehow I never thought of the end of forever  
  
Clinging to a memory  
  
Of who you used to be  
  
Somehow I fell in love  
  
With the ass you were to me  
  
Never for a moment  
  
Did I think things were okay  
  
So, hey, these are the holidays  
  
I feel like shit today.. **************************************************************************** *************** A/N: All the credits for the song you just read go to my very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (a thousand more very's) nice friend Christine(Crissi) Cochrane! I thank her so much for letting me use her song/poem!! She'll never read this but a million thank-you's Crissi!  
  
A little history on Holiday's -  
  
Crissi wrote this poem before our eighth grade Christmas break and some of us skipped out of the class parties and we were hiding down by our cafeteria when she showed it to us. We all ended up telling her that it was awesome and that it would be an awesome song!  
  
This year in ninth grade her and two guys that she's friends with.(The rest of us are only kinda friends with them.) She did vocals and acoustic guitar, another guy did acoustic guitar and another did bass. They named themselves 'Flooding London.'  
  
They changed some minor stuff around on the song but this(above) is the original poem. By itself the poem is already awesome and very truthful but I wish you guys could also hear the really amazing song they made it into and Crissi's voice is really incredible.  
  
The band is broken up now. :( 


	23. Accept

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Even though 'Electricity' was in the final five, they won second place, not first. Sam was still smiling when she left the school but she had hardly said two words since they walked off stage after their performance. She hopped into the back of the jeep and they drove home.  
  
Everyone stepped out of the jeep but since Leo was carrying Wyatt, Piper held back for a minute and told Sam to stay.  
  
"That was really amazing tonight."  
  
Even in the pitch-blackness of the San Francisco skies, Piper could tell Sam was blushing.  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"How long have you been writing?"  
  
Sam sighed and leaned back against the jeep. She exhaled and she could see her breath.  
  
"Since I was six or seven."  
  
"Only songs?" Piper wondered  
  
Sam nodded. "Yea."  
  
"How come you never told anybody before this?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "They're kinda private messages. I wrote that one during my first Christmas at the Chances."  
  
"When did they.. when did they st-" Piper couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Start hitting me?" Sam finished for her. "A couple months in. They only signed up for the foster care program as part of his community service. They never thought they'd have to actually do anything... so they didn't except for when I got in there way apparently."  
  
"Who got you to start writing?" Piper asked, she had a pretty good idea, but she didn't want to say it without knowing.  
  
Sam knew that Paige was probably just as private with her poems as Sam was with her music.  
  
"Me. Goodnight mom."  
  
With that Sam smiled softly and walked up the Manor stairs; into the house. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Even though 'Electricity' wasn't performing Sam had begged Piper to let her and Alex go in P3 a few nights later. Alex had never been inside so Sam wanted her first time in to be focused on seeing P3 when it was alive and at it's finest.  
  
Piper's DJ was in that night so Sam and Alex were hitting the dance floor hard and heavy while Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo all watched from their regular booth. They had got Caitie and David to watch over Wyatt for the night so if anything went wrong David would still have his powers to help protect Wyatt.  
  
"Look at them would you?" Phoebe commented. "Even when I was younger then they are now my body couldn't flex or move the way theirs do."  
  
"Tell me about it." Piper agreed setting a water down by Paige and light beers in front of everybody else including herself.  
  
Once a slow song came on the two quickly vamoosed from the dance floor. They had just sat down when a guy no older then his young 20's - cute nonetheless - came over to ask Alex for a dance.  
  
Alex turned to Sam, away from the guy with her jaw dropped. Sam's face broke into a grin not to disappoint Alex and she added a quick glance up at the guy. Or at least that's what Alex probably thought she was doing but really when she looked up at him quickly she read his mind.  
  
'Oh God. Anybody who takes this long to answer is definitely going to make fun of you afterwards even if she does say yes. I'm such a loser, I'm such- '  
  
That was all Sam needed to hear. She leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear. "Go for it."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded. she stood up and they escorted each other to the dance floor. Sam smiled as she looked at her family. "I'm going to go get something to drink." She stood up and made her way through the people to the bar.  
  
She took out her wallet and called for the bartender, since she would sometimes go in to help Piper out on weekend mornings, she already knew his name and the names of most people who worked there.  
  
"Ben!" She yelled loudly, finally getting his attention.  
  
"Sorry Sam. Diet coke?"  
  
"Sprite." She told him. He nodded and went to grab the soda drink.  
  
Within just a few moments Jerald Glenn approached her. "I saw a tape of the talent show Ms. Halliwell. Very nicely performed."  
  
She sighed and leaned on the counter facing him.  
  
"I'm not taking your deal. I'm not calling you."  
  
"Now why not? Your family? Friends? Maybe a boyfriend?"  
  
Sam continued to glare at him and she didn't answer.  
  
"You'll be leaving for college in five months. You can still keep in touch with them and go to college and you'll have a job on the side. What's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is that I don't want to be a logo or trademark for god knows how many million people in this world. I don't want to be known as Samantha Halliwell - singer or actress or whatever! I want to be known as Samantha Halliwell - a person! I don't want to be hounded for the fricking media 24/7! And I really don't want to be recorded without DJ, Shawn and Mark behind me."  
  
Sam tossed two toonies to Ben and grabbed her Sprite before walking off. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam walked back to her family and sat down, opening her bottle of Sprite.  
  
"Who was the guy?" Piper asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh.." Sam trailed off. "Nobody important." She finished  
  
The sisters all looked at each other but then Alex came over and flopped herself down on top of Sam.  
  
"AH!" Sam joked. "How was the dance?"  
  
"I'm in heaven!" Alex replied as she moved herself onto another couch cushion.  
  
"So why aren't you with him?" Sam exclaimed "how old is he?"  
  
"Twenty-one and I'm 18!"  
  
"What's your point?" Sam asked. Off to the side she could see the guy coming again. "Here he comes!"  
  
"Alex." He said, once he made his way back over. "I was wondering if maybe we could talk?"  
  
"Just one second." Alex told him, smiling. "Come here." Alex grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away a little from the couch. "The big deal is that he must think that I'm like twenty-one! What if he wants to buy me a drink?"  
  
"Say you're only 18! Like I already told DJ, Mark and Shawn; 18 years old are allowed in here and any other club, they just can't get alcohol. Okay?"  
  
Alex gulped and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Sam nodded and the two walked back to the couch. "I'd love to talk with you." Alex told the man.  
  
He smiled and she took his extended hand. Sam grinned and sat back down on the couch. She soon felt her cell phone ringing as she had it on vibrate.  
  
She took it out of her pocket and opened it as she made her way to the bathroom. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Hello?" She asked once she was in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, it's me." DJ's voice followed.  
  
Sam - Hey, what's up?  
  
DJ - Can we meet? At the park in a half-hour or so? We need to talk?  
  
Sam - Nothing good ever follows, we need to talk. What's wrong?  
  
DJ - Please Sam. It's important! Can we please just meet at the park in 30 minutes or so?  
  
Sam - Fine. Whatever. Where in the park?  
  
DJ - By the swings?  
  
Sam hung up without saying goodbye and closed her phone. She walked out of the bathroom and told her family, she had to go and to tell Alex to call her when she got home.  
  
"Can I take the jeep?" She asked Piper. Piper nodded and tossed her the keys.  
  
"Thanks." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
It was a half-hour drive from P3 to the park so Sam was just on time. She walked over to the part of the park where the swings were. She could see DJ, sitting on one.  
  
"DJ?" She called as she arrived at the swings.  
  
"Sit down. Please?" He asked her  
  
Sam sat down on one of the swings next to him and he changed swings to sit next to her.  
  
"Sam.." He started.  
  
"DJ? Are you breaking up with me?" Sam's voice quivered. "Because it's been Valentine's day for 5 minutes now. Today's not the greatest day to do it."  
  
"Sam.." He started again, he got off his swing and stood up he then bent down on one knee.  
  
"At 11:03am November 9th we first met. At 10:10pm on December 23rd we became girlfriend and boyfriend. At 10:12pm on December 23rd we first kissed. At 11:45 on January 17th we had our first slow dance to Phil Collin's 'You'll Be In My Heart' as a couple. and now at 12:07am on February 14th, I'm going to ask you to someday be my wife." DJ brought his left hand out from around his back, in it was a stunning gold diamond ring. "Do you accept?" 


	24. All I Know

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Sam was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She started crying happy tears and got out of the swing, kneeling in front of DJ.  
  
"I do." She whispered happily.  
  
DJ broke into a grin and slipped the ring onto Sam's left ring finger. They two then hugged each other tightly.  
  
"I love you Sam." He told her, he was crying too.  
  
"I love you DJ." Sam replied, still crying.  
  
Cheers erupted from beside them. The two broke apart and Sam looked confused but DJ was still grinning.  
  
"SURPRISE!" About twenty voices called in unison.  
  
They all came out from the background. Sam saw Piper, Paige, Leo, Phoebe, DJ's mom, DJ's aunt, Alex, Caitie, David, Wyatt, (being held by Caitie) The man that Alex had danced with, Stacy, Alex's dad; Rick, Missy, Caitie's Dad; Charlie, Caitie's little brother; Jordan (being held by Missy), David's dad; Michael and David's mom; Holly.  
  
"Congratulations Sam." Piper called out to her once everyone had stopped yelling surprise.  
  
Sam's jaw had dropped and she turned back to DJ. "You did all this?"  
  
He nodded. "Too much?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "No. Just right." The two hugged again. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
A playground full of Congratulations and hugs flew around the park for almost two hours. It turned out that the guy Alex had been dancing with and went off with was DJ's older brother Kyle. Everything had been set up. Piper and Leo had orbed to the park after Sam had left and same with Paige and Phoebe. They had all orbed to the back of the park and ran over to where the rest of the parents, friends and DJ were waiting so nobody else like the other parents, Kyle or Alex would know of their magick's.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe, Paige and Piper had finally made their way to Sam.  
  
"Hey." She greeted.  
  
"Congratulations." They all hugged her one at a time.  
  
"Thank-you guys. This is amazing."  
  
"There's another surprise. I think you'll find it amazing too." Piper told her. Phoebe reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" She asked  
  
"Open it." Paige told her as Phoebe handed it to her.  
  
Sam took the envelope into her hands and realized it was from Northwestern University.  
  
"Ohmigod." Sam whispered to herself. She looked up at her sisters and back down to the envelope. "DJ got a scholarship offer from here so I applied. He really wants to go here but only will if I get in too."  
  
"Open It." Piper repeated Paige.  
  
Sam nodded and turned the envelope over, she slip her finger along the gap inside the envelope and pulled the paper out. She hesitated to unfold it.  
  
"Oh god." She whispered. She closed her eyes and unfolded the paper.  
  
She opened them and read the first line. "Oh my!" Her eyes went huge and when she looked back up she was grinning.  
  
"I got it! I was accepted!" All of her sisters hugged her again, this time as a group hug. Once they broke apart, she yelled for DJ.  
  
He came over. "What is it?" He asked, excited. He knew it must be good news. Sam handed him the letter and he looked back up after reading the first line too.  
  
The two tightly embraced each other again, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Once they pulled back DJ looked at Sam; they were still holding each other and their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"We're really always going to be together." DJ told her.  
  
"Let's seal the deal." Sam told him. The two kissed and their friends and family all started to cry in tears of joy. More Congratulations went around the park and Sam and DJ were arm-in-arm the rest of the night. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
"So what are you going to be studying?" Sam asked as her head laid to rest on DJ's shoulder with his arm around her waist. They were sitting together on top of the monkey bars.  
  
They had excused themselves for a little alone time from their friends and family. David and Caitie had done the same as well as Alex and Kyle, who had actually taken a liking to each other when they had danced at P3 and on the drive to the park from P3.  
  
"I don't know to be honest. I've always liked news and media stuff. Maybe I could be a journalist? That would be kind of cool. After Northwestern you have to go to a law school right?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"So maybe I could be a doctor or something. We could look for college's that offer Medical and Law school. I took more sciences then I had to the last three years; I'd be qualified as long as I took the University courses. Or maybe I could be a teacher? I'm good with kids."  
  
Sam nodded; he was always great with Wyatt every time Piper would ask Sam to baby-sit and DJ would come over to help.  
  
"You really want to go back to school after College?" Sam joked  
  
DJ shrugged. "That would be okay. Especially High School."  
  
Sam brought her head up and looked at DJ smiling. "Now why would you want to go back to High School?"  
  
DJ looked at her. "I met you in High School and there's nothing wrong with that." He kissed her hand and Sam chuckled.  
  
"You're going to study law right?"  
  
Sam nodded as she set her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"So what are you going to be?"  
  
"I don't know. A type of lawyer, I know that. Not defense and not DA. Something where I could help teenagers."  
  
"You mean like a public defender for teenagers or something?" DJ wondered  
  
"Maybe." Sam agreed. "Or maybe I could be a teacher with you but like a guidance counselor. Then again a lot of kids don't go to see counselor unless they're forced to and then they don't talk."  
  
"Yea but maybe if you just go through maybe a grade at a time, calling every other kid down or even all of them, yea it would take a lot of time but they would get the message if they were alone with you."  
  
"I just want to help people. My life was screwed up, kids in the next generation - Wyatt's generation - shouldn't have to go through that. I know that no matter what I do working with teenagers I won't be able to help them all but I might be able to help some so maybe they can help others."  
  
"All I know about the future Sam is that we're going to get married and that whatever you do, you're going to be great at it because you're going to believe in what you're doing."  
  
"You always know what to say." Sam told him. "You always make everything right."  
  
She sat up straight again. "How?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted. "But every time I'm with you everything seems to be just right so I guess it's you."  
  
The two smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. **************************************************************************** *************** 


	25. Lake

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
A month later -  
  
Sam's two other powers hadn't come out yet but Sam had pretty much forgotten all about them. Until the second was released she could still orb, she usually only used it in emergencies now though because it made her dizzy.  
  
Everybody was friends, (Alex, Caitie, David and DJ had all accepted each other) DJ and Sam were still engaged and going strong and Sam had taken up a small waitress job to get some pocket change and build up a small account for University. Her family had already told her that they had all actually started one up for Wyatt when he was born and then when she came they had starting splitting what was originally only going into his and into one for her too so she didn't have to worry about it.  
  
Sam never thought life could get any better but they got worse when she got home from school that afternoon and Paige was fighting with both Phoebe and Piper. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
"Paige, we're still waiting for Leo to come back from the Elders. They can make-sure what you're saying is right!" Sam heard Phoebe's voice raise as she entered the house.  
  
"Oh yea because you can't trust anything I say right?" Paige retorted angrily.  
  
"Paige, you know that's not true." Piper's calm voice tried to settle everybody down.  
  
"Oh whatever Piper! What about Cole huh? Did either of you listen to me then?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"No. I didn't think so because I was just the new sister that nobody trusted or listened to. Well I'm sorry!" Paige walked out the kitchen, grabbed her jacket and keys and out the front door. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
A few minutes later, Sam heard Phoebe start to talk to Piper. "She had no right to bring that up." Her voice was calmer and quieter but still full on anger but also some hurt.  
  
"She's right though Phoebe. We didn't trust her back then."  
  
"We didn't want too. Cole was part of the family and we trusted him. We figured Paige didn't because she was the newest addition."  
  
Sam barely hesitated after hearing this and followed Paige out the door. She had just closed her driver door and put on her seat belt when Sam closed the Manor door. She looked around and orbed down to Paige's bug.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Paige demanded  
  
Sam held up one finger to signify for Paige to wait a second. After her thoughts cleared and Sam could think straight she turned to face Paige as she put on her seatbelt.  
  
"What are you doing orbing?" Paige asked.  
  
"Needed to keep up with you." Sam said casually as her belt clicked. Paige started the bug. "I heard you fighting with mom and Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"It wasn't about you, you know" Paige told her  
  
"I know, it was about them not trusting you but after you left phoebe said something about them thinking you didn't trust Cole because you were the newest addition to the family at that point. It had me thinking for a second about what they thought of me when I first came so I followed you."  
  
Paige was already pulling out of where she was parked by now, she was nodding.  
  
"So where you going?" Sam asked  
  
"I don't know. Where's some place we haven't been in awhile?" Paige asked.  
  
"Lots of places." Sam told her, squinting her eyes as the sun shone into them.  
  
"It's really bright today." Paige commented putting the bug's driver visor down.  
  
"Yea" Sam agreed. "THE LAKE!" She exclaimed  
  
"What?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"We haven't been to Lake Skylark is soo long. Don't you remember? It was named after the camp that shut down or something but it wasn't actually anywhere near the lake there or the camp!"  
  
"Yea! You're right!" Paige agreed smiling. "And they had that pool that dropped off into the lake and the rope you could swing like Tarzan and let go into the lake! It was so amazing!"  
  
"Yea it was! The last time we went was..." Sam stopped to think. She and Paige both seemed to remember at the same time.  
  
"Exactly one month before they died." Paige whispered. "I kept complaining about how lame it was. Mom and Dad kept saying how I could at least pretend to be having fun for your sake."  
  
"Yea." Sam remembered **Flashback**  
  
Young Sam is running around in shorts, and a t-shirt laughing and running as Mr. Matthews tries to catch up with her. A teenage Paige is sitting at a picnic table trying to get a signal on her cell phone when Mrs. Matthews comes over, sits down and takes it from her. Paige groans and rolls her eyes. Her mother throws in it into her purse, away from Paige.  
  
"Mom!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Paige, can you at least pretend to want to be here? For your little sisters sake?!" Julie pleaded  
  
"Whatever" Paige told her, getting up and stalking away. Her father stopped her before getting much further.  
  
"Paige, would you watch Sam please? She's by the slide."  
  
Again Paige rolled her eyes and replied with 'whatever'.  
  
"Thank-you" Daniel replied.  
  
Paige looked over to the slide and didn't see Sam. She did a 360 from where she was standing looking for her.  
  
"Sam?" She called out. Her parents were far enough away that they didn't see/hear her. "SAM?" She called a little louder.  
  
Paige looked near the slide again and saw bubbles at the surface. "Shit!" She swore. Paige ran over to what she called the Tarzan rope, pulled back a little and swung herself into the lake; fully dressed.  
  
Paige quickly swam over to where (if getting full speed from the slide) you would land. It was also where the bubbles were forming. she held her breath and opened her eyes. She was always good at seeing underwater. She saw Sam struggling to hold her breath and get to the surface of the water. Paige looked down and saw that Sam's foot was caught on a plant.  
  
Her chest was starting to hurt and Paige felt like she was about to pass out but she pushed herself further down and fumbled to untangle Sam's foot. Once she had, she let herself float back up to the surface. She gasped for breath and looked for Sam again.  
  
Paige found her coughing and gasping for air She swam over to her little sister and embraced her tightly.  
  
"My god Sam! Are you okay?"  
  
Sam nodded as she continued to cough. "Come on." Paige held up her hand and she took them back to shore. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She couched out as her and Sam collapsed onto the sand.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Good times." Sam mumbled sarcastically. "We don't have any swimming clothes or anything" She then added.  
  
Keeping on hand on the wheel, Paige reached for her jacket. She pulled out a small wallet from her jacket pocket and handed it to Sam.  
  
"The joys of having a job!" She joked. "Let's go shopping!"  
  
"Very nice!" Sam told her. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Soon after the girls had stopped into a surf shop, they raced back to the bug and drove to the lake. It was about thirty minutes outside the city and just as they were about to get out, Sam's cell rang. she looked at Paige.  
  
"You go and find us a spot and I'll be right there. The lake was deserted as it was going on five o'clock but Sam knew it would be Piper.  
  
Sam - Hello  
  
Piper - Please for the love of god, tell me that you're with Paige or DJ or somebody!  
  
Sam - I'm with Paige. Sorry mom.  
  
Piper - *exhale of relief* That's fine. When will you guys be home?  
  
Sam - I'm not sure, I'll call before we leave  
  
Piper - Leave? Leave where?  
  
Sam saw Paige start setting up a blanket on the ground to sit on. - I'll call, bye mom!  
  
With that Sam hung up and got out of the bug.  
  
She grabbed a hoodie that Paige own out of the backseat. "What was the point of buying suits and stuff? It's fricking freezing!"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Extras?" She joked  
  
Sam nodded and slipped on the sweater.  
  
"It's not that cold!" Paige told her smiling.  
  
"Sue me." Sam told her as she flopped herself down onto the blanket beside Paige. "So what's up Paige?"  
  
"Not a lot. What's up with you?"  
  
"I'm engaged!" Sam taunted, holding up her left hand.  
  
"Shut-up!" Paige joked, playfully batting her hand away.  
  
"Well Kyle - DJ's brother - and Alex have been going out a lot. They seem to really like each other."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yea and DJ signed for the Northwestern Basketball Scholarship, Caitie and David are seriously stepping up their relationship."  
  
"Are they.. you know..?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Caitie's afraid the same thing happening to her, that did to Missy."  
  
Paige nodded. "You weren't?"  
  
Sam snorted a little. "I was angry. Me and angry don't mix well together, I've had a whole lifetime of dealing with anger the wrong way."  
  
Paige nodded. "I know what you mean." **************************************************************************** *************** 


	26. High School

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 4 - High School Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam, DJ, Caitie and David all entering their senior year of High School. How does it affect everyone knowing that after the next ten months fly by they'll probably never see each other again? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Eventually around 9:00 Paige and Sam decided to head back to the city. It was getting really cold being by the water and they knew everybody would probably be too worried by now.  
  
On the way back, they started talking again.  
  
"How you feel about graduating in three months?"  
  
"Scared" Sam admitted. "I'm not exactly looking forward to leaving San Francisco and being out on my own... again. It's a scary notion."  
  
"You'll be fine kiddo." Paige leaned over and would've ruffled Sam's hair but since it was in a ponytail she patted Sam on the head.  
  
"Gee thanks Paige." Sam said chuckling when Paige took her arm back. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Two months later -  
  
All had eventually returned to what was considered normal in the Halliwell Manor. It had turned out that Paige had been right about the demon and so the three sisters all sat down together and had a long talk about trust and understanding.  
  
Alex and Kyle had officially started dating and Caitie and David had been accepted into different colleges but they two were right close together because Caitie to UCLA while David was just taking up Community College close to LA. Alex was going back to NYU with Kyle. They were all (except Kyle) one month from graduating. Even less if they took out weekends.  
  
All their exams were finished by now which meant all they did in class was talk or have free periods where within reason you could do anything. All three of David, Caitie and Alex were in at least one of Sam's classes so she always had at least one person to talk to. Members of teams such as football, basketball or soccer were all allowed going to the gym or outside on their respective fields and hanging out or playing pick-up games with the teams. The ones who had gotten into college on the scholarships for the sport they played were more pressured to play rather then hang-out but nobody really minded DJ did that for most of his classes these days except for Algebra and English which he and Sam had together. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Everyone was meeting outside that day up on the hill by the football field. DJ joined the scene to find Alex attempting to throw popcorn into Sam's mouth, and David and Caitie laying down cuddling close watching the clouds go by. Every so often Caitie would say what one of them looked like which caused everyone to look.  
  
"Hey guys." DJ greeted.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Sam called to him without looking as she moved to where Alex had tossed the popcorn kernel trying to get it in her mouth.  
  
They heard a loud screech as their PA system turned on.  
  
"Would any grade 12 that are graduating this year who hasn't gotten their grad. photo taken yet, please report to room 1220 now."  
  
Nobody moved, they had all already gotten all their pictures taken, survey's filled out and suggestions for themes handed in. They did it all together and probably some of the first ones to do it.  
  
"Has it really sunk into anybodies brain yet that that's us?" Alex asked.  
  
Nobody answered as they all took a moment to consider this. They all shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"Jeez." Sam whispered as she took in the scenery of the school.  
  
She looked at her friends who seemed to be doing the same thing. They all looked in again. Sam moved and put her hand out in front of them.  
  
"Whatever we do, wherever we end up, we all meet back here in ten years. Out tenth year reunion we all meet back on this hill right here."  
  
"What if we have a fifteenth year reunion instead?" Caitie asked  
  
"We all meet back here on this hill exactly ten years from the date we graduate. June 21st, ten years from then we're all right here." Sam told them again.  
  
Everyone slowly moved their hands in piling them on top on another.  
  
"To high school." Sam told them.  
  
"To high school!" They all repeating.  
  
Fin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: Okay. REALLY CRAPPY ENDING! RIGHT? lol even I'll admit it. I got a great idea for it but do you guys want a part 5? I know I said part 4 was going to be the last one but I got another idea but I won't go with it if nobody wants it but since this had a crappy ending then I want to make it up to you guys. :) Yay or nay? YOUR GUY'S CHOICE!  
  
- Sam. 


End file.
